Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals
by Christopher Storm
Summary: At the New York City, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals are here to save the towns from Flip or call him Shredder, Scooter and Meowth from taken over the earth of the Technodrome. ANIMALS POWER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks, and let's the show begin!**

* * *

Cast:

Leonardo: Mordecai (Regular Show)

Michaelangelo: Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Donatello: Razor (SWAT Kats)

Raphael: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Master Splinter: Mr. Chan (The Chan Clan/Human Form), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda/Animal Form)

April O' Neil: Holly Trueblood (Pound Puppies)

Casey Jones: Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)

The Shredder: Flip Chan (The Chan Clan)

Extra With Flip: Scooter Chan (The Chan Clan)

Krang: Meowth (Pokemon)

Rocksteady: Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians/Human Form), Scratch (AOSTH/Mutant Form)

Bebop: Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians/Human Form), Grounder (AOSTH/Mutant Form)

Extra Characters: Henry Chan (The Chan Clan) As The Original Foot Clan Leader

* * *

We see New York City, as the music started.

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

At the manhole, the purple lighted up and blasted up as a puppy, a cat, a black duck and a bluejay goes up.

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

As they formed into a mutants on the buildings with weapons.

**_Heroes in a half fur and feather Animal power._**

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA ANIMALS**

**_There the world's most fearsome fighting team, (we're really hip!)_**

in theur van, they spring up from it as a 11 year old girl who is driving saw them going up.

**_They're heroes in a half Furs and also feathers. (hey get a grip)_**

They got out their weapons and ready to fight. As someone slash the picture and changes with his ninjas solders.

**_When the evil Shredder attacks,_**

**_Those animal boys don't cut 'em no slack._**

When a mutant bluejay cut the picture open, and one cat flying the jet and one dog knock them away with nunchuck.

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

As a man felt pain and changing into a red panda. And smashes woods as training.

**_Shifu taught them to be ninja team, (he's a radical red panda)_**

**_Mordecai lead's._**

A bluejay name Mordecai point his swords.

**_Razor does machines._**

A cat name Razor has a weird machine as he turn it on, it go blast off like a rocket.

**_(that's a fact jack)_**

**_Daffy Duck is cool but rude,_**

A black duck name Daffy grab out pizza with his sai and stuff them on the screen while eating.

_**(give me a break)**_

_**Dudley Puppy is a party dude.**_

A dog name Dudley dancing very cool and spin around on the floor.

**_(party!)_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

The animals jump over buildings.

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals,_**

As then, a powerful Technodrome was raised up the ground, as the animals jump to begin battle.

**_Heroes in a half fur and feather Animal power!_**

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA ANIMALS

* * *

Episode 1 Animals Tracks

* * *

In the New York City at midnight, all the place is calm and perfect, until five thugs walk to the car, as one is fat, and one is skinny, their name is Jasper and Horace Badun, and has his three thugs with him, they got out tools and stuff, as they tears off the car, and taking all the pieces and walk away.

"Crimes, it something we take for granted." Someone said, as they teenagers are spraying paints on the wall, as they spray it all over the guy whos reading news paper "It also simply day to day fact of life in the big city." While those teenagers, left, a guy move leaving his spot on the wall.

"But that is, a crime a curse are around here, and everywhere, we are taking notice." On the tv on the store, there is a 11 year old girl, has longer hair, wore pants, and pink shirt, her name is Holly Trueblood, a reporter. "There are three scientist equipment, three robbery, and what was stolen?"

She then talking to a man name dr, Nick and said "Two, overdrive gears, four reverse gadgets, and one super duper power drive gear."

"And what does those equipment do Dr Nick?" Holly asks him, Nick think and told her "I'm not very sure what they do."

"But Although the missing goods are high tech, that reach is stolen we are about to see." Holly said as a scientist name Dr Light, saw the marks on the wall by the door.

"These slash marks could only be made by a samurai sword." He said as he walk in, and the police was tied on the chair and gag on his mouth, he pick up a rope and look carefully "Ahh, look at this rope, this can only be the work of ninjas. The ancient band of japanese warriors."

"And how can you tell by that rope Dr Light?" Holly asks.

"See for youself." He show her the rope, which has word on it "It's made in japan."

In the street, Holly continue "Ninjas, a thousand year old clan of assassin, is it really possible that their here in the city? Where at the technology centre to answer that question, for it maybe the next target for these mysterious burglars." as then, a teenager name Shaggy who was camera, and one whos helping is Fred, and last who is in the news van is Puggsy. "I'll report if anything happen, Holly Trueblood, happy hour news, back to you john." As Puggsy pull the lever and has the screen switch.

He walk out with the annoying face and said "Come on Holly, let's get going already, nothing is gonna happen here."

"Oh come on Puggsy, this is perfect, and you guys can't go now, this is gonna to be fun." Holly said to them.

"Holly, we got a million boxes in the states of equipment here." Puggsy said, as we skin in a strange room, where there's two person here, one is a 6 year old, and has Red Short Sleeved Shirt, White Pants, & Red Shoes. But He Wears A Miniature Helmet & Has Small Razor Claws Around His Hands. And one on a chair is a per teen, as 11 year old boy, he has A Green Short Sleeved Shirt, Red Long Pants, & Green Sneakers. He Wears A Silver Metal Helmet & Mask, He Wears Spike Shoulder Pads, Spike Knee Pads, & Razor Claws On His Hands. He Also Wears A Purple Cape. Their watching the screen of the computer, as Puggsy said "I'm not gonna let it sit around in this street of dead of the night."

The pre teen chuckles to himself a little, as the small boy next to him ask. "Can we send the thugs after them Chief?"

"Good idea, send them over there at once." He ordered as Scooter replied with a military salute.

At the street, their getting the equipment in the van "Oh, come on guys, this is not so bad around here, who would want to hurt us?" Holly asks, as they heard something as they look, they saw all the thugs as Jasper and Horace with them, Jasper walk to them with a club in his hand.

"Uh, them maybe?" Puggsy said in scare tone.

They walking to them, as Holly said "The camera, get the camera quick!"

Shaggy was to grab it, but he's too scare to get it "I...uh...I just remeber, he got chores to do." As he run away.

"Yeah, I remember that my show is coming on fast." Fred run away.

"And I has my apointment with my doctor, good bye!" Puggsy runs away too.

Holly was alone now, as Jasper growl and walk to her, and said in a english accents "We got a messages for you from the big boss little miss. He wants you to stick the report the old fasten shows."

Holly must think of it and said "Oh, ok, sure. No problem."

"He doesn't believe you little miss." Jasper said as he walk to her, as Holly pick up the camera and said "Here, catch!" she toss it to him as he caught it, and Holly make a get away.

She runs as she trips, she look and saw the grate to the sewer, she roll in and when underground sewer, they saw her as Jasper said to them "Rip it off!" When they do that, Horace got one as he point at the manhole "over there you mugs!" They when to it as they open and when in.

Holly keeps on running as she's tired "This is not good, I was really on to something hot and now they want to kill me." She then saw their shadows, as she runs, only then she bump into a wall and fell.

She look up as Jasper, Horace and the thugs are here, as Horace walk to her with a smirks "It's sign off time Holly Trueblood." He chuckles and about to swing his club.

Just then, a Bo stopped his club out of nowhere and someone shouts "Chill out fatso!"

One tries to slash as was stopped by a sai and someone shouted "Hey, Be careful with that thing buds!"

Jasper was mad as he grab the bo "Who ever you are in that shadow, Your dead!" As then someone lift him and throw him over.

As then someone grab one thug and toss him over, two shadow figures got their weapons and begin to fight, one got out his gun as it was hit away by a nunchuck, and one slash one thug's club, Horace swing his chain as a bo caught and throw it away, Holly was awes that someones are saving her, and those thugs getting beat up, Horace and a thug run to a shadow figure as he grab them and flip kicks them to the wall and dropped with the others who was defeated.

"Wow, weird looking people i ever seen." Someone said as he push him away.

"Yes, and they dress funny too."

Holly stand up with a smile and said "I'm not sure who you are but, thank you for saving me." As then, four figures walking out the shadow, it was animals! One is a bluejay with two katana on his back name Mordecai, one is a black duck and has two sais, he's Daffy Duck, one is a cat with a jumpsuit and has a bo, He's Razor, and last is a dog has only black shirt And got two nunchucks. He Dudley puppy "You...You not humans!"

"You got it toots." Daffy said and frown a little "Look's like were dealing with a mind kid here."

"You...You all animals!" Holly said.

"Yep, we sure are." Razor said.

"Ohh." She hold her head "I can't handed this anymore." She then drop down as she fainted.

Dudley and Daffy when to her "Gee, she should be happy we save her, but, ever she's dead or just fainted." Daffy frown at Dudley of his stupid talk.

Back in the room, the two boys saw them on the screen as the little boy was shocked & the pre teen was outraged.

"What the heck just happened?" He shouts.

"Chief, just who.. or what were those things in the shadows?" The little boy asked.

"I'm not sure, but one way or another. I'm going to find out." the teen answered with a glare.

Back to Holly, she started to wake up, as she stand up, she look around, she's in a stranges room, like a sewer room, she stand up "Where...Where am I?" She asks.

As someone hold out a cup of tea "Some hot tea?" She turn as she saw an old white-furred red panda with blue eyes. He had a braided goatee and a long mustache. He was wearing a brown robe with a darker brown sash, and brown sandals. He's Shifu. She was shocked "I don't believe this." She then fainted again.

They walk to her and saw her fainted again "Ugh! I just wish she stop doing that." Daffy said with the annoying tone.

"Come on kid, wake up." Razor shake her up, she wake up screaming "AAAHHH!"

"Hey, try stop doing that fainting stuff will ya toots?" Daffy asks "It's boring me down."

Shifu came with a dish full of raw fishs "perhaps she wants some foods, to keep her energy up, after the chase she gets." He hold out as she take one and eat it.

As then, Dudley came in with pizzas on his hands and top head "PIZZA TIME!" they came to him at the table and eat up.

Daffy asks them "Who had the pepperoni and ice-cream?"

"I want some of the jelly beans and mushrooms." Razor said as he take one.

"Yeah, get me a slice of anchovies and peanut butter!" Dudley shouts as he wants one now.

While they eating, Holly heard them and was gross out "This is seriously grossing me out!"

"She talks, she walks!" Daffy mocks.

"How can you eat that junk?" Holly asks.

Razor took a bite and asks her "Then how can you eat raw fish? Blech!" He said in disgust of fishs.

Mordecai stand up "hold on there dudes. Now Holly, can you please tell us why those boneheads were chasing you around in the sewer?" He asks her.

"Yeah, all of us don't know anything about humans down here!" Dudley said.

"I was doing a story about bunch of theft scientist and eqipment companys." She then realize, she was talking to the animals "Hey, i'm sitting here talking to a bunch of animals? But, i don't mind talking to dogs of course." She said as Dudley grin, she turn her head to Shifu "And their pet red panda? Who are you guys?"

Shifu walk to her while clearing his throat "Prehaps, I can tell you little one." he begin the story "The Story Begins 5 Years Ago In Japan, Where a man name Mr. Chan."

[Flashback]

In the story, in japan, there a dojo of the Chan Clan, as a man stand wearing a Dogi, as he's watching his sons and daughters training.

"He was The Teachers To The Students Of The Chan Clan, As For Mr. Chan He Is A Calm & Quite Type Man Who Spends Time In The Arts Of Ninjitsu." He said as Mr, Chan was sitting down reading, and learning of the arts. As he begin training of a stick with his young son.

"But Their Was One Person Who Wanted To Oppose Mr. Chan's Leadership Of The Chan Clan," he blocked and let him, as one swing and broke his off, "& That Was His Oldest Son. Henry Chan." He turn and glares at him.

"One Day, When The Master Sensei Of The Chan Visited The School. That's When Henry Would Make His Move By Placing A Dagger In Mr. Chan's Dogi Which Caused Mr. Chan To Be Unable To Bow To The Master," When he comes, he tries bowing, but he was stuck.

"You fool, bow before me at once Chan." Master Sensei snapped.

"When Mr. Chan Pulls Out The Dagger, The Sensei Thought It Was An Assassination Attempt Which Causes Sensei To Banish Mr. Chan From Japan." He low his head and left. As Henry smirks.

"Now Feeling Disgraced, Mr. Chan Fled To New York & Forced To Live In The Sewers Where His Only Friend Was The Red Panda Who Had Been Living In The Sewer For Quite Some Time."

"One Day Outside The Sewer Pipe A White Puppy Was Chasing A Brown Cat, While A Black Duck Was Being Pecked By A Bluejay. Though As This Goes On The 4 Animals End Up Running Into The Tunnel & Once In Here The Black Duck Accidentaly Slips On Some Sewer Water Causing It & The Bluejay To Bump Into Both The Dog & The Cat Which Causes The Animals To Burst Through The Door & To A Complete Stop, Seeing This Mr. Chan Decided To Keep Them As Pets & Care For Them. While Back In Japan With Henry Chan Under Complete Control. He Turned The Chan Clan Into An Army Of Crime & Took Control Of Everything, Back In New York Though Mr. Chan Lived Peacefully With His Animal Friends & Red Panda."

"But One Day He Discovers That The Animals Were Walking Around In Purple Ooze, So He Tries To Clean It Off But Suddenly Realized That The Purple Ooze Was Powerful Mutogen That Can Turn Any Lifeform Into An Animal They Last Touched. So Since The Animals Were Last Touched By Mr. Chan They Were Transformed Into Humanoids, As For Mr. Chan He Last Came In Contact With The Red Panda & Ends Up Mutating Into One."

Holly think and realize "So then, Mr. Chan was...You!"

"You got that one toots." Daffy said as Shifu continues.

"So The Animals Nicknamed me, Shifu. And In Return I Gave The Animals Their Own Names Based On Their Personality, & Knowing That The Outside World Would Consider Them Freaks, I Trained Them In The Art Of Ninjitsu For Protection."

So as then, he named them "Razor, his simple wooded Bo, can disarm, anything he can." Razor swing around his bo.

"Daffy Duck, No sword on earth, can't stand against his sais." Daffy spin his sai on his hand.

"Mordecai, his swordmanships, is unmatchs." Mordecai throw a brick up and cut it in two.

"Dudley Puppy, Master of the worldling nunchucks." Last is Dudley spin around his nunchuck.

[End Flashback]

"And the master of worldling Pizza!" Dudley shouts with a stupid grin.

"And that, they have became: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals!" Shifu has finish telling her.

"But, do you have any idea who drop those Mutogen?" Holly asks.

"No, but one day, were gonna find it, and force this dude to make him human once more." Mordecai said as he put his kanata on his back.

"So kid, what are you think?" Dudley asks.

"Sorry to say this, but, you better commit the robbery." She stand up and run out of here, as then Razor jump over and stopping her.

"Whoa! Hold on there kid. Did we miss something up here kid? We just save your life." Razor reminded her.

"The thiefs are ninjas mister." Holly told him.

"Yeah, but, we just animals." Dudley said.

"It doesn't matter, you still news." Holly said.

"No way, you put us in tv and every peoples in towns will be after us." Razor frown.

"And if we spend our only lifes, running around the sewers, were be at the zoo or a pet shop, we are not going back." Daffy said in annoying tone.

"Which means your staying here kid, until we're work this out." Razor said to her.

In the morning at the building of channel 6 news, in the office, Puggsy was in and on the decks watching the news is Kent Brockman "What's the devil is that kid, Holly Trueblood? She's been gone almost a day!"

"Well, it's not like she was irreplaceable, or anything." Puggsy said.

Kent watch the news and said "Look at THAT. Another hi-tech warehouse hit last night! This story's heating up, and I have to lose my second-best reporter!"

"Holly is not your second best reporter." Puggsy frown and annoying.

"Well...Third best, maybe.." Kent said.

Back at the sewers, the animals, are thinking while Shifu sitting and focus, as Dudley shouted "Hey I got it!" Shifu look up and the others listen "She'll stay here for the rest of her life!"

"Think again idiot." Daffy said.

"Look dudes, why did we just find these ninja thieves for her?" Mordecai asks as Holly nodded. "And prehaps she can help us find the cure for Shifu."

"if you can give me some story first." Holly said.

"Were get your story kid, just make sure you leave us out of it." Razor said. As Daffy stand up.

"Now wait just a minute bub! She's gonna help us?" Daffy asks.

"Sure, so what's wrong with that?" Holly asks.

"Well, no offence there kiddo, but, your a human." Daffy told her.

"Exactly dude, but she can get it to place as we can." Mordecai said to them.

"Ugh, i guess it's a worth to try, no matter how weird." Daffy said as he's not sure of this.

Back inside the room, Jasper and Horace along with the other thugs were in front of the two kids. "Those four strangers beat all of us to a bloddy pulp Mr. Shredder sir." Jasper told them.

The one known as The Shredder listened to what Horace had to say & looked annoyed as he said. "Yeah, I can already see that you knucklehead, but weren't you able to get a good close look at them."

"Yeah, Did they looked like creatures or some sort of alien species?" The Little Boy also asked as his brother looked at him.

"Alien Species." The Teen answered sounding a little confused.

"Well you never know right." He said.

Jasper thinked for a moment as he says. "Well, I didn't get a good look at them, they were hiding in the shadows."

Now The Shredder looked really annoyed as he covered his face at first, then glared at the thugs.

"Get lost you boneheads." He said as he rotates his chair towards the computer screen.

"I'm telling you Chief, they just might be Alien Species from another planet or something." The little boy said.

"I doubt that Scooter, but whatever they are I have to finds out about them." The Shredder then said as the boy who was named Scooter rolled his eyes.

At the sewer tunnel, the animals and Holly are here as Razor said "Ok, let's check out the spots were we beat those punks. Maybe they left a clue behind."

"What are you? The brain knuckle Razor?" Daffy asks as he frowns. "I mean, come on, you thnik those punks just leaving every junks around here?"

As now, they walk around the sewers, and when to the same spot were they save Holly. as they found nothing, "Oh Come on! Were never gonna find anything around here."

Razor then found something, a match, and has words on it "Ninja pizza?" Daffy asks as he's was surprise "Will what you know?"

"Hi-Gee-Gee Guys! Do you realize what this is!" Dudley shouts.

"A piece of evidence that we were looking for?" Razor asks.

"The clue which leads us to the heart of the evil ninja empire?" Daffy asks.

"No it's better guys! it's a plave where we can gets some pizza!" Dudley said.

"WHOO-HOO! WHoo-Hoo! Alright!" Daffy shouted with his eyes wide.

"Ok, I'll head up there and check it out." Holly go as Razor stop her by grabbing her hand.

"No way Holly, It's too dangerous, you wouldn't last five minutes in that Ninja Pizza parlor." he then turn to the readers and said "I love saying lines like that."

"We better go with you Holly." Mordecai told her.

"Yeah, besides...WE'RE HUNGRY!" Daffy shouts as he got out his sai.

"Look guys, if you draw a lot of attention we will be in big trouble." Holly told them as they're following her.

"Relax. We know all about humans." Razor said.

"How?" Holly asks.

"We watch alot of Tv." Dudley said with a grin.

Holly then said "We're are in big trouble." She look up and saw the manhole with the metal ladder.

At the streets, an old lady walking with a shopping cart with junks, while, the manhole was opening, as Mordecai got out and help the others, she then heard something, she turn and saw walking animals as she screams "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" She was scared.

"Will you chill out lady, we..." Before Daffy say something, the old lady grab out her machine gun and kick the cart over, and aim at them with a glares.

"One more move and your history scams! Now back off! Nice and easy." She said as they do it as she say and move away from her, and out of here.

"We're getten nowhere, unless we do something about your looks." Holly said as she look out, and saw the a mens clothing. "Wait here." She told them and she when in to get somes.

While then, their on coats as she giving them eachs hat, as Daffy put it on and said a Humphrey Bogart impressions "Here's lookin' at you, kid."

"Well it's a SLIGHT improvement." Holly said.

At the street, their following Holly and finding this Ninja Pizza. "Ok, just keep quiet and don't draw attention to yourself."

And while they keep walking "Psst! Yo my man." They turn to the guy on the box with cards "Three card monte?" Mordecai walk to the box as he said "Flip the cards buddy."

Mordecai just, took out his sword and sliced in two as he runs away "Nice going, Daffy! Only half the people on the street saw that!" Holly said.

"I'm Mordecai." He said to her.

"Oh, sorry."

They walking by the guy with stuffs "Fake teeth! Goofy noses! Get 'em here!"

"Hey, Holly, why do humans want to make themselves dumber-looking than they already are?" Daffy asks.

"I really not sure Dudley." She said the wrong name.

Daffy frown and said "I'm Daffy Duck, kid."

"Oh, sorry."

As now, one guy walking with a boombox on his shoulder, as they saw it as Razor said "Say, Holly?"

She sigh and said "Yes?"

"Why do human beings want to make themselves deaf?" He asks.

"I really don't know Mordecai." She said the wrong one again.

"I'm Razor."

"Sorry." She must stop making the wrong names.

And while they walking, Dudley said "Hey, Holly."

"What is it?" She turn to Dudley.

"Were here." He pointed.

"Oh." She said.

At the sign of Ninja Pizza, theres some other signs "Ninja Dry cleaner?" Mordecai was confuse.

"Ninja shoe repires?" Daffy asks ith confusion.

"Ninja video rental?" Holly was very confuse.

"Ninja dentist? Ow." Razor said.

"Jeez, I can't point my finger on, but there's something stranges going on around here." Dudley said.

As they when in the Ninja Pizza and saw three people making pizzas and slice something, "Hey come on guys, I'm starving." They when to the table, all but Holly.

"Hey have you guys think everything more then just pizza?" She asks.

"Not until we have to kid." Daffy told her.

"Welcome to Ninja Pizza, Home of the nice, Slice!" He then stab the dagger on the counter.

"Don't you guys think there a little stranges about this place?" She asks.

"I'll say! They don't have pepperoni around here!" Dudley said.

"No, i mean those ninjas." She pointed them.

"It's just a gag!" Mordecai said.

"Heh! Come on, who ever heard a bunch of ninjas hanging out in the Pizzeria?" Daffy asks.

"Your a bunch of ninjas, and your in the pizzeria, and beside that, who ever heard a talking animals?" She asks, and by then, there's a security camera, pointing at them.

Back in the room where Shredder and Scooter were, they watched them at the Pizzeria.

"That Holly Trueblood's really getting close to our operation Scooter." Shredder said.

"Boy I'll say Chief." Scooter replied.

"And you know I kind of blame myself." Shredder then said as he stood up & began to type commands on the computer. "I shouldn't send thugs or crooks to do a ninjas job."

"Yeah, I'd say Ninjas should do a ninja job." Scooter agreed.

Back at the Pizzeria, a fat man got all four pizza and said "Uh, one extra cheese pizza, and three whip cream pizzas. Enjoy them." He toss them each and each of them caught it.

As they started eating, as Razor asks "Hey guys, what happen to Holly?"

"Beats me, I guess she's not very hungery." Dudley keep on eating.

At the streets, Holly looked at the building. "Manhattan Security services." She then was confuse "Security services?" She walk to the glass door, and looking through, and saw an ugly girl talking.

"Why of course we can help, we are offer a many scientistic, and through out the city." She said, Holly look over as she call "Security team C. To your report."

As them four people walking, as they have gray ninjas outfits with weird cymbal on them, the ninjas walk to the deck and she said "I got another scientistic equipment company line up, And ready to be cleaned out."

Holly heard them and run out fast, and to the phone booth, as she's calling the channel 6 news "I found them, sent in the camera crew to..." Just then, her mouth was cover by a hand, and pull out, the ninjas has captured her from calling the news crew.

Meanwhile at the Pizzeria, the animals were worried "Dudes, I'm not sure where Holly can be."

As one guy got a dagger with a note, and toss it to their table, they were shock as Daffy takes the note and read it, as Razor asks "What it is? A threating note?"

"Worse then that Razor." Daffy nervous show them "IT'S A CHECK!" They're have to pay for them.

While then, they run out as Daffy called out "Hey, Holly! where ya hiding kid?"

They when to the phone booth, and finds a wallet, Mordecai knows whos wallet "Hey dude, that's Holly's wallet." He picks it up.

Daffy spotted something "And look over there." A press pass and a chewing gum.

Razor pick up the card and Daffy pick it up "Holly's press pass."

"Heh, and I know some chewing gum anywere." Daffy said.

"Hey guys, do you did some feeling that Holly is in trouble?" Dudley asks.

"Ether that, or she got a big hole on her purse." Razor said as he spotted a purse on the broken building, "It's Holly's purse, come on." so they when in to go up the top.

They made it up and saw her tied up on the chair, Mordecai sense something "Careful dude, it might be a trap." He said as a star almost hit them.

"Yep, it's a trap alright." Daffy saw it and saw all the ninjas on the top building with weapons, So the animals got out their weapons.

"Hmm, there something weird about those ninjas." Razor said.

Two ninjas charge at Mordecai and Daffy and prepard for battle, Daffy dodge his swing and block it as he knock it away and kick him away, but he heard something on that ninja "Clang!? Did you hear a clang?" Daffy was confuse.

As Mordecai slash the ninja as it's started to sparked, in his guts, full of machine "Check those dudes up guys." Mordecai said.

"Dudes not, there robots." Razor said.

"Robot?" Dudley said, as he jump up and out of the disguise shouting "HII-GEE-GEE!" He go down with his nunchucks and smash them off.

The others got out their disguises as Razor knocking them away with his Bo, Daffy shouts "WHOO HOO! Knock them out Razor!" When those ninjas robots hit the wall, they exploded and destroyed.

Mordecai cut them all up with speed into a pieces.

At the room, Shredder and Scooter were shocked as they were familiar with the moves the animals are using.

"Chief! Is that..." Scooter asked Shredder.

"Yes, those fighting styles. There Chan Clan techniques their using." Shredder thought and was shocked to realize what he thought of next. "Then that would mean... No, it can't be. Pop is still ALIVE!"

Scooter was shocked after hearing that as he said. "What, Pop. Alive!"

At the top building, the robot ninja shoots out a sound blast from his sword as Dudley dodge that as it blast the wall open "Hey, what was that?!"

One ninja robot wave his fan causing a powerful wind and blowing Daffy as he shouted "WHOO-HOO! WHOO-HOO! WHOO-HOO! WHOO-HOO!" He grab his sai "TAKE THIS!" He throw it and destroy it.

One robot ninja throw a star, and flying around as Mordecai take cover behind the brick wall, he then saw it coming and got his sword up and get it cut in two, the other regroup "Where the heck those guys got those gears from? Mar or something?" Daffy asks.

"Let's show those robots we animals know here to PAARRRTTTYYY!" Dudley shouted.

They started to push the brick wall together as those robot ninjas coming, and when they push it down, they destroyed them all up, they when to Holly and untie her, she said "There getting away." She point the robot ninjas and they jumping off.

"That what they think, come on!" Daffy shout as they run after them, and they saw them on the Manhattan security building on top.

"How are we gonna get down there?" Holly asks.

"Like this." Mordecai tie a rope on his sword and throw it at the top, while those robots walking down stairs, they then slided over, and they shut the door down, they when to it and opening it and when down.

They look around the hall "Hey, where is everybody?" Dudley asks.

"It must be late and when off home." Daffy said.

At the toom where all the technologies around here, Shredder and Scooter saw them enter the building on the screen. "So, they are up above." Scooter nodded. "But who _are_ they?"

"I'm not very sure who they are Chief." Scooter said.

As then Razor spotted his images on the huge tv screen "Hey look, An ACME Technologies digital video tranciever! This is Big League gear!"

They were surprise seeing a Shredder's images "Wow, who that kid wiht a metal face?" Dudley asks, which got him angry.

The Shredder calms down & turns off the computer screen & rotates his chair. "They are the animals! Pop's animals!"

"What are we going to do now Chief?" Scooter asked as The Shredder removed his metal mask.

"It's obvious, we make our escape." He told Scooter. "We can't have them looking for us, call our ninjas back quick."

"Right, Chief." Scooter said as he grabs the microphone.

At the building, Scooter's voice was heard "All Chans! Return to the Technodrome! At once!" They were confuse of this.

"The Technodrome? Where is that?" Daffy asks.

"There can be only one way." Holly pointed down saying "Underground."

So they run all the way down stairs and fast before it too late, Mordecai said "Holly, right here." As they run, and let Holly take a break.

"Sure, no problem." She said.

As when they when down, one ninja robot when down as one heading to the pipe. "They must be heading to the Technodrome!" Razor shouts.

A robot ninja turning the wheel, as Shredder shouts "Stop those Animals! At any cost!" All the ninjas are heading down, as the pipes has burst out all the waters, and filling up the whole building, Holly saw it and got caught to it, the animals got up.

"We must get to safety! Or were drown!" Razor shouts. "And what a day to go by hating water."

"So what, your a cat. All cats hates water." Daffy said as he grab Holly.

"Hoo, thanks Daffy." Holly said.

They runs back up stairs fast "I don't know how I can take more of this."

"Hey, look at the bright side, It's not raining." Daffy said of that joke.

A whole building are filled with waters, as they riding the stuff as Dudley riding it and shouted "HIII-GEEE-GEEE!" They now made to the stairs and heading up fast. "The roof, come on!"

So they when to the roof, as they made it and they must think fast "We got to get out here fast." Holly said. The building can't hold on much water, as they when to the rope as Mordecai grab his sword and they swing out of here, and while they got out of here, the building was blowed up by waters.

"Well, I say that ninja crime wave is a very wash out." Daffy said while hanging on the rope.

At the sewers, the animals and Holly show them the suits those robots wears "This is what those ninja robot wear master Shifu."

"As I feard, these are the uniform of the Chan Clan, My older son, Henry Chan. He must be near by." Shifu said with a frown.

"Hey, relax. Everything above there place were going down the drain." Daffy told him.

"The robots, prehaps. But, Henry is not that easy to be defeat." Shifu siad.

"Master Shifu, If Henry is here and near by, were find him, we animals don't know any of the word defeat." Mordecai said.

"That's right pal, we never bother to read the guide book." Dudley said.

"Then, don't you think you guys take this seriously?" Holly asks.

"Of course we do kid." Daffy said.

"Like what?" Holly asks.

As then, they show her pizzas on the table. "I have to asks, oh well." She when to the table and said "Give me a slice of bananas and sausage will you?" As then everything turn black.

* * *

**Not bad eh folks, and hope Mr Cartoon like this first episode, and don't forget to review this, the next episode will come folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Epsiode 2 Enter The Shredder.

* * *

At the sewers, the animals are asleep after what at the building last night, all each bunks bed, four that is, and after that the lights was on as Holly said "Daffy."

Daffy groans, as he stand up and rubbing his eyes "Ugh, ease off Kid, we had a rough night."

"Well I'm not doing a think til we eat some serious breakfast." Dudley said as he rubbing his eyes.

"Well we don't eat, dude. Til after our training." Mordecai take out a bimbo stick.

At the training room, Dudley and Mordecai begin their training as he use bimbo stick and nunchucks. He blocked Dudley's attacks, and he blockes Mordecai's attacks, as he jump over him and continue trainging, Shifu and Holly watches as he said "Dudley, don't lose your patients."

He swing them hard and blocked Mordecai's as he knock them off his hands, he run and grab him, as Mordecai toss him over and smashes the wall hard, he groan in pain, Daffy and Razor stopped and saw him on the ground as Daffy said "Look's like you got smoked Dudley." He laughs.

"Indeed." Shifu said as Dudley got up, "Dudley has must to learn about patients."

"Yeah, you gotta keep cool like the rest of us." Razor said.

At the table, there's pizzas as they putting cereals on them, Razor asks "Who wants corn flakes?"

"I'm having razor brands." Daffy said.

"Choco puffs for me!" Dudley putting in, as Holly wants something to eat.

"You guys would't have real food to eat, do you?" Holly asks.

"Of course." Shifu came was a tray of sushi and said "Sushi?"

Holly was gross out of fish and said "I uh guess I can hold out long until we go back up the streets."

"Are we going somewhere Holly?" Dudley asks while eating pizza.

"Don't you remember that big pound noise that coming from that ninja headquarters?" Holly asks. "That Technodrome thing? We got to check it out, it's my only hope getting that story of all this crazyness." She said as they nodded.

At the tunnel, their walking on the big pipe, searching this Technodrome, while Dudley on the low ground, they jump off and see dripping water here "Funny, we don't get much rain in the sewers." Dudley said.

Holly looked and know something "It's not a rain, It's water from last night flood."

"Then come on, we much be almost there." As Razor run and the others follows "It should be right..." When they made it, "Here?" There nothing around, big a gaint tunnel.

"You know, a hotdog stand would clean up in the place like this." Daffy said.

"I don't get it, It got to be here." Razor was confuse. As he spotted water dropping from above "See, there that foundation on that building that flooded. But where can that thing that big go in the place like this?"

Then, Dudley spotted another gaint tunnel "That a way!" He pointed, they when to it.

Holly smiled "What a story! Come on, we got to follow it!" She run as Mordecai grab her arm.

"Wait, we must tell Master Shifu about this." Mordecai said.

Meanwhile at the underground, a laser noise was heard, as it blasted through, it was the Technodrome, as it started to move through, it was digging through underground, Inside the Technodrome, The Shredder was very mad as he was controlling it, while his brother Scooter stood by him. "I can't believe it! all of my elite chan ninjas, wiped out by a bunch of animals."

"Easy Chief, you have to watch your temper. I mean, there's isn't much to be upset about." Scooter said trying to calm him down,

"BUT THERE IS SOMETHING TO BE USPET ABOUT SCOOTER, and it's those mutant animals, and that." Flip shouted causing Scooter to jump back. "Eeh, sorry Scooter."

Just then a voice was heard through the intercom. "Flip, this is Meowth speaking. Report to me at once, I want to have a talk with you."

"Oh that's just great, wonderful. We're out on the run and that stupid pokemon wants to have one of those chit chats." Flip said as he got up from his chair. "Well I guess will have to see what that Meowth wants, Scooter take control of the Technodrome for a bit until I get back."

"Okay Chief." Scooter agreed as he worked the controls on the Technodrome as Flip walks out of the room.

Once he enters the room he says. "Well what do you want."

"Ah, Flip Chan, my old friend." Someone said, as Shredder flings.

"I told you, call me the Shredder." He said, as at the chair, theirs a pokemon sitting, as he turn and look at him, he has wriskers, his furs is messing as it's about to turn brown. And got a scar across his eye, and gold on his forehead, which has chip on the side of it. As he is called, Meowth.

"You wouldn't be shredding anything if it weren't for me. I have given you vast technical knowledge... but you have not fulfilled your half of the bargain. My legions are waiting in Pokemon World to storm into this world and crush those humans. All I lack is a Battle armor. A Battle body armor which you have failed to provide for me." Meowth said to him as he frowns.

"None of us is safe as long as Pops and his animals roam the sewers." Flip said to him.

"Heh. With the Battle armor I've designed, no force on Earth could stop me." Meowth said.

"Including myself. That's why I don't trust you," Flip frowns at him.

"And if I gave you a means of defeating your enemies, then would you trust me?" Meowth asks.

"Possibly. But first, tell me how to defeat the animals!" Flip said.

"You were the one who tried to destroy your father with that mutagen when your brother Henry was sent to jail. But instead, he gained the powers of the red pandas, but suppose Mr Chan had been near a more powerful animal." Meowth said as Shredder thinks.

"Mutate my own people. The possibilities are endless! All I need are animals. HA HA HA HA HA! Killers! HA HA HA!" He turn and leaving "That's quite a brain you've got, Meowth."

"Of course it is, I'm much smarted then those rotten humans." Meowth said as he smirks.

Meanwhile at the sewers home, they told Shifu everything as he said "You saw the ninja's leader on the undergrounds that machine last night?"

"Yes master Shifu." Mordecai said.

"And now this machine has vanish without a trace." Shifu said. "I fear my older son, Henry Chan still lives. And I must join you, to search this, Technodrome."

"It's not the job for us, it's the job for the sewers." Daffy told him.

"Henry Chan, is the only dangerous man I know." Shifu frowns "And, he is the ninja of the first rank."

"I'll check the news building, maybe they's more and know where the Technodromes went." Holly left to check it out.

As then, Shifu when forward and said to them "Quickly, they have already has ahead start on us." They run pass and follows them.

"Ahead start? Were gonna need a radar to find that weirdo." Daffy run fast.

"Just relax Daffy, we got Shifu to lead us now." Dudley said as he jump over the pipe.

"Yeah, Shifu'll find him, just like sniffing out a rat." Razor said. "Or, he's doesn't look like a rat." Which get a glares from Shifu. "Heh heh, sorry."

Meanwhile at the street, at the zoo, there at a man reading, with his dog, as there are a chicken sitting in a cage next to them, while then, something drilling up the ground, a robots came as they melted the cages using a laser, as the chicken ran off fast, the robot chasing the chicken as he laso it, "Come along quiet. And you will not get hurt." The man hide under the bench with his coward dog, as now it when down as they complete, but one came back up saying "Sorry, for the interrupted sir, have a good day." As it when back down.

At the Research Lab, a robot was drilled up, and search, he then saw the shut down drill robot, as he takes it and when back underground, the lab peoples ran in to see, he saw the hole and see the drill robot gone.

Meanwhile at the sewer, Mordecai cut through as he and Daffy look around as he said "Ah, still no sign of that Technodrome, where's tarzan when you need him?"

When Dudley grab hold the rope "Chech this out guys." He jump and swing and do a tarzan yelling "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" When he let go, he drop down and smashes hard on the ground.

They when and they continue searching, Shifu said "This way, I believe." So they follow him and when they made it, they saw a big tunnel.

"That rock is fresh with drill. And look at the size of that tank tracks." Razor saw them.

"Boy that guy is driving a giant tank or something, right through the city." Dudley said.

"This put a seriously a cramp on our plans." Daffy said.

"And upward my sons, find someway around on this." So he climb up and said "I'll try to get through somehow."

Daffy was surprise and asks "Through that?"

"We Red panda follow through anything." As he gone through.

Back at the Technodrome, we find the Shredder entering a room as he says. "Listen up you guys, I need volunteers."

Inside the room was Jasper, Horace & two other thugs from last time. "Sorry Shredder, we don't volunteer for squat."

"Well, I just two of you guys for this little expriment of mine." Flip said.

"Forget it, lad." Jasper said.

"Come on, this thing will give you super strength & powers. Wouldn't that be cool." Flip said hoping they would take it.

"So what?" Horace said.

"Uhh, It will make you mighier than before. and a dozens of mortal men." Flip told them now hoping that would work.

"Yeah, big balony." Jasper said in a bored tone.

Shredder started to have trouble of what to say next, when suddenly Scooter pops in from nowhere & says. "It could help you get back at the animals that humiliated you guys and get even." Once hearing that remark, the thigs all get up and run out of the room as Flip & Scooter stepped to the other side.

"Thanks Scooter". Flip said to his little brother.

"Glad to help Chief." Scooter added.

That's when Flip runs out of the room and tells the thigs. "Hey guys hold up, I said I need only two volunteers."

Meanwhile in the experimental room we find Jasper, Horace, Flip, & Scooter entering the room. "Okay guys, just take a seat and will get started." So they both walk up to two chairs & sits on them.

"Heh, If I only had something to read." Horace said.

As they both wait, they were suddenly straped and end up going flatted. They were both a little confused as Shredder walks up to them wearing a doctor's like suit.

"Say kid, what are you doing to us?" Jasper said.

"Just relax guys, it's all part of the experiment." Flip told them.

As then. two robots come in the room with one holding a chicken and the other holding the drill robot. As Horace asks him. "Now why on earth would you need a chicken and drill bot for?"

"Well their part of the experiment." Flip answered.

"Are you sure this thing's going to give us those powers you told us?" Jasper asked Flip.

"You better believe it, though it might take some time to getting use to. Scooter, the mutogen." Flip commands.

"Here you go Chief." Scooter replied handing his brother the mutogen as he opens up the lid. And the experiment was underway.

Meanwhile to the animals, there climbing up to the manhole as Daffy groaned "Razor, you sure this is getting anywhere?"

"Or course, this tunnel leads somewhere." Razor answered.

"You have been heck of the time becoming a guide." Daffy said.

When they reach the manhole, Mordecai told them "Now everyone, keep quiet, we don't want to be disturbeds." As he open up, they got up as their in the middle of the roads with all the cars drving! "I _got a _feeling we're not in Kansas anymore Uncle Toto!" Mordecai shouted.

"Come on, we got to get out of here!" Razor shouts, as they run away as they missed the cars, and hurry up.

When they ran to the ally, they pants, and was a close call "And I thought the sewers was bad." Daffy pants. As then, he look up and was surprise, the billboard says 'Ray's Jumbo Pizza'

"Now that's what I call a serious pizza!" Dudley grins.

Mordecai then saw the building where Holly works "Channel 6, isn't that the station Holly works?" He asks.

In the building, Holly was talking to Kent, as he said to her "It's three days you been gone Holly, And what did you bring me? Zip! Nothing!"

"Kent, listen to me, I'm on to something big!" Holly tries to tell him.

"Save it Trueblood! Against all better jugdement." Kent said as Holly frown at him "I'm giving you another chance kid, so listen up. Somebody rob some people's chicken at the zoo, and rob a drill robot as the research lab two hours ago. The police reports a wired room."

Holly couldn't believe this as she asks "Someone robs someone's chicken and a dumb drill robot? Oh, but Mr Brockman."

"Now Trueblood!" He snapped at her as she runs out holding the papers, as she frown of that man.

"Oh! I get yell at, I get a stupid stories to do, and i nearly get fired." Holly walk out the building. "All because of those animals."

When she walking, she heard Daffy shout "Yo sister! What's up?" She turn and saw them dressing up in cool jackets and glasses and one has a boombox.

"Give me a break guys!" Holly put her hand on her face and couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"Well we had to disguise ourself somehow." Dudley said as he grin at her.

"oh, try to be serious guys, I'm at the stories that can leads us to hte Technodrome." She told them "Two hours ago, a someones or something robs a chicken from a person at the zoo and one stolen the drill robot at the research lab." They laughs and thinking it's a joke.

Daffy then said "A chicken? And a drill robot are gonna lead us to the Technodrome?"

"They were stolen by a couple of robots, that drag one and take it to the underground." Holly told them.

They were shocks "Robots?" Dudley said as they dance "Well come on! lets get Gooooing!"

Meanwhile in the underground, by the sewer, Shifu smash through as he enter, he then saw it with his own eyes, the Technodrome, He run to it and see no enter around. "There must be someway inside."

As then, one is opened as a robot came out saying "Alright buddy, just come along peachfully." He throw it at him, as he block it and grab his stick, it throw it away and whip back down "Don't make any further on yourself." As now, it wrapped him up and captured him.

At the zoo, they were about to go down as Razor told her "Holly, right here for us."

"But..." Holly said.

"If this hole caves in, we can dig our way out. And you can't." Mordecai told her.

"Yeah kid, we know how to handle ourself in the seWWEEEEEERRRRRR!" Dudley was slip down, and so does the others. As they saw the Technodrome in awes "Wow Wow! That was a short trip!"

Mordecai then saw Shifu's stick "Master Shifu's walking stick!"

"He's never without it." Razor said "He must be in trouble."

They then heard voice in the Technodrome "Indeed he is!" It was Shredder's voice as he laughs "If you want to see him again, you'll have to come in." As the door slide up and opened for them.

They run in as Mordecai said "It gonna be a trap."

"I really hate it when he said's that." Daffy said in annoying tone.

At the street, Holly was on the phone "Don't ask questions, just get the camera crew down here now." She said as she listen, and asks "What do you mean I got to have a story first? This IS the story!" She argued, as she listed and frown "Oh yeah? So do you pal!" She hang up and has to do it herself.

Inside the Technodrome both Shredder & Scooter watched the animals walk down the hall as Flip/Shredder says. "Alright, I think it's time to see how Good these guys are, activate the traps Scooter."

"Right." Scooter replied as he pushes a button on the command module.

At the hall, the wall shield down, both of them was shield down. "I get the feeling somebody has it in for us?" Dudley asks.

That until, the wall begin to move towards them "So how do we get out?" Dudley asks.

"There is no way out!" Razor shouts.

"Well that kind of 'Defeating us' now, don't you think?" Daffy asks. He then saw the buttons on the wall "What about that?"

"That can take hours to crack the code." Razor said.

As Daffy and Dudley in back to back to hold the wall "Try 15 second buster!" Daffy shouted.

Razor on the wall and said "Mordecai, cut it open!" As he cut it as Razor got the wires fast.

"I feel like a marshmallow in a nutcracker!" Dudley yelled as there about to be cracked.

When Razor got the wires to crack it, the wall begin to move back "Take your time why don't ya?" Daffy said.

Just then, two robots rolling in and whip their rope at them, Daffy dodge them and jump over them and stab both of his sai of their head saying "Lights out bucket brains!"

They're out of control as said "HELP! DANGER! ERROR!" As they when to Dudley and Razor as they takes it off and Dudley kick one down.

"See ya guys! Hey, write us when you reach the ground!" Dudley laughs.

When Razor got the last sai, he kicked last robot way down "YOU WON'T GET RID OF US THAT EASY!"

They reach the whole room of labs, which fild with robots around "This must be the labs with full gadgets around here." But until, the robots was on and heading toward them "We are in deep trouble." They saw them coming.

The robots are coming closer as they must think of something fast "Do you think they want the mix up with us?" Dudley asks.

"They do, but I don't like the odds." Razor repiled.

"Yeah, we're train to fight people, not can openers!" Daffy said.

"So, what do we do now?" Dudley asks.

"You and Daffy, cut around the either sides." Mordecai said and to Razor "Razor, try to get on their rear."

"What will you do Mordecai?" Razor asks.

"Well, somebody has to take the middle." As he takes out his two swords and shouted "ATTACK!" As they begin their attack.

As one robot has all the saws and throw them at Daffy and Dudley, as they dodge them and counter attack, When Dudley jump over one, he was grab by a robot with big grip "Get a grip pal!"

Razor runs to the tank with a camera and two blaster as it shoots him, but he use his bo to jump up and dodging the blast, when the camera target him, it was stab by a bo and flip over on the back, when Razor got it out, he shouted "Animals fight with honor!"

Mordecai then jump up to the saws robot, "Taste cold Steel!" as he rapidly slices it many times, and when he land here, the robot's saws was cut off.

As for Dudley, he had it "Get funky!" His arms slip out and smash it with his nunchuck and break free, as he dodges the grabbing hook from a robot in six legs, he now dodge it again.

Meanwhile, two robots that was throw down, they got back up "Hurry, we must stop them!"

Daffy saw him and shouted "Get him Dudley!" As when he jump as he smash it hook and smashes three leg on the side as it fell over and destroyed, He then saw one sky robot heading towards Daffy as he pointed.

Daffy say it and shouted "Get Outta my face!" He jump up and sliced it wings and drop down teared apart, Razor having trouble going against the robot, with tentacles as it has machine gun, and shooting at Razor as he quickly dodge them. As he hop behind the destroy tank robot he did, he better do something and fast.

Dudley keep hitting the robot hard, as he heard something, he look up and saw a big robot with a crasher on the bottom, as he quickly jump back as it crashes the robot into pancake. As they all regroup fast. "Our path is cut off sergs!" Daffy said.

It keep crawling towards them, as Dudley came out and mocking it, he run and making it follows, and heading to the crashing robot, "This way!" Dudley shouts. And when they almost near, it got out the machine gun and shoots at him, he dodge around him and when the crasher robot gone above it, it crashes it causing the explosion, and which got the crasher destroyed as well.

They have destroyed them for good, "I say we did a good job refixing the place up." Daffy said, as Razor pick up the explosion device, as they when to the hall, just then, the rolling spikes coming their way "More bad new! Didn't I tell ya?" They run for it, as they were trap.

Razor then got one, he took out the explosion device, and tape it against the wall, the rolling spike is almost coming, as Razor shouts "Hit it Mordecai!" he throw the star at it, and cauing to explode, and see the opening, they ran thought the hole, and made it from being crashes.

They look around, there in the whole room, just then, they saw Shifu tied up above, "Master Shifu!" He open his eyes and saw them "I'll cut you down Master!" Mordecai take out his sword, but then.

"Congratulations animals." The animals turned and saw the Shredder enter the room with four of his Chan Ninjas.

"It's the same kid we saw last night." Razor said.

"You guys managed to pass those tests with flying colors, very impressive." Flip told them as he smirked behind the mask.

"Test? What Test bub?" Daffy asks as they were confuse.

"Your Little Furry Friend Use To Tell You Stories About Henry Chan, But It's Not Him Your Dealing With Right Now For I Am His Little Brother, Flip Chan. But For You Animals, You Can Refer Me As...The Shredder." He told them. As the animal were shocks and Shifu was shock that Flip Chan is the leader, and wonder what happen to Henry.

"Flip Chan? No Henry?" Daffy asks.

"That's right, and you animals would be perfect to join my elite squad known as The Chan Clan." Flip told them.

"And why should we do that dude?" Mordecai asks.

"Because truth be told, I was the one that made you all who you are today." Flip told them.

[Flashback]

"You see, after my big brother Henry banished my father from the clan, he was the perfect leader to make our clan a wave of crime." He told them as we see the chan clan spreading crime throughout Japan as Henry watched in triumph. Suddenly we see him being locked up in a cell. "However he was arrested 5 years later and was thrown into prison for life with no chance of getting out ever again. And that's when I came in, and continued where Henry left off. Having complete control of the clan."

Suddenly we go into the sewers to find Mr. Chan walking down it as Flip continues. "And immediantly after that, I found Pop still alive in New York living in the sewers, so I followed him here, around the time where I gained my advanced technology and the rare experimental Mutogen."

Then we see Mr. Chan opening the door and looked shock as he saw his animal friends in the Mutogen as Flip then said. "I was the one that turned you animals into Humanoid animals, you guys owe everything to me."

[End Flashback]

"Don't deny your destiny guys, come on. Join me and together will be unstoppable, What do you say?" Flip told them.

As the Animals couldn't believe the whole thing, and Shifu from the rope, that Henry was sent to jails for life, and his young son Flip Chan take the leader of the Chan Clan.

As then, Daffy said "Does the phrase 'go suck a lemon' hold any meaning to you?"

They turn to Shifu and Daffy shouted "Let's cut him down!"

"Rejecting the offer, suit yourselves. Luckily I've got mutants of my own." Flip said as he snapped his fingers,and then two robots appear with the 1st one being a small, short, stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass bellybutton as well as drills instead of hands and nose. He also carries a plate on his back that reads X-14. As Flip said their names. "Grounder!" Meanwhile the other robot was a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs. "Scratch!"

"Wipe them all out." Flip ordered them.

"Heh Heh, You got it Boss." Scratch said as he charges towards the animals. And Grounder does the same thing with his activated drills.

"JUMP FOR IT GUYS." Dudley shouted as the animals jump up & out of the way causing the two robots to collide into each other & onto the floor.

"YOU DUMB-BOTS." Shredder shouted with fury.

"I guess the mutation's didn't change their I.Q.s much." Razor as he and the animals drop to the ground. Then, four Chan ninjas coming.

One swing his sword as Daffy block it and kick him, Dudley jump over and smash his head away, Razor jab one down, and Mordecai kick one down, Shredder was shock that the animals has defeated his Chan ninjas.

While they defeated them, Mordecai jump up high, and cut the rope, letting Shifu down, but Daffy caught him, "Come on Shifu, Let's check out of this dumb." So they run out of here fast.

Just as both Scratch & Grounder began to rise to their feet, The Shredder runs up to them and says. "What are you robutts waiting for, get after them NOW!"

Meanwhile at the street, Holly was drving in the news van and hurry to the zoo "I just hope I have miss out of the action!"

At the street, Mordecai and Dudley head pop out the manholes and got cover in their heads. They got out and get Shifu out, and get him to the bench to rest, "Rest here a moment master." Razor said.

"You know dudes, that was almost too easy." Mordecai said as he take the cover off and Dudley too.

Just then they heard noise as they look and Daffy said "I really wish you'd stop saying things like that bub."

They ground burst opened, as Scratch and Grounder jump up and got their machine laser gun on their hands, Scratch chuckled "Heh heh heh! Say your prayers, animals!" So they blasted at them, but Mordecai and Dudley shield them with the manhole cover.

"Come on guys, let's kick their robots butt!" Dudley shouts.

As they toss the cover at them, Scratch Jump over and Grounder ducked, but Razor and Daffy came and kick them away, "Say, didn't I see you somewhere on the cartoon?" Daffy asks.

They got up and keep blasting them, they dodge them and moving away fast, while blasting them, Mordecai come dropping and cut Grounder's gun, he was shocks and get kicked by Razor, Scratch look back, until then, Daffy come rolling and jam his gun "What the?!" He was pushed away when his gun exploded.

They got up and didn't give up "Jezz! This is ridiculous! Were never gonna beat those guys!" Daffy said.

"If you ask me, they belong to the zoo, not the streets." Dudley said.

"Dudley, that's a perfect idea!" Razor said to him. "Come on!" he runs and they follow him, they headed to the zoo, as Scratch and Grounder followed them and look around.

"Hey! Where they go?" Grounder asks.

"The partys over here!" Dudley shouts in the cages.

They come charging in and hopped in the cage "HA, HA, HA, HA! Now for the final showdown!" Scratch smirks.

They move back away from them "Sorry, were have to rain check on that." Razor told them and run out the backdoor, Mordecai pull both levers as the back shut down and the trap bars. Scratch and Grounder were shock and turn anger trying to break out of here.

"Now you felles have fun together, and were be back to check on you. In about ten years." Daffy mocked them.

"Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! Those idiot bots are so dumb." Dudley laughs.

While then, The news van was parked, as Holly came out with her camera, she runs to them and asks "Alright guys, where's the action?"

"Sorry to say this, but you missed all the good stuffs." Daffy replied to her.

"Oh, that just great." Holly groan.

"Of course, you can get the shot of those dumb bots." Dudley pointed them at the cages.

"GGGGGRRRRRRR! Get back here and fight you nogood for nothing freaks!" Scratch shouted.

Holly was surprise and get a shot of them "Oh wow!"

Scratch and Grounder saw her taking pictures "Grrr you little brats! I'm gonna make you eat that camera!" He use his beak to peak the bar, and Grounder drilling the bar with his drill nose, but no use.

"Where those roobts come from?" Holly asks.

"Come on, we must get Shifu home." Mordecai told them.

"Let's take the van, I'm not letting you guys out of my sight, until I get the whole stories." Holly said.

"Your get it, Remember, the Shredder is still loose." Razor told her.

"Yeah, and getting away in the Technodrome." Dudley said as they got in her van and drive out of here.

While their gone, later at night, a robot drilled up from the ground as Scratch & Grounder saw it. It melted the bars with it's laser as the robots hop down, Grounder says. "Well it's about time you got here, What kept you?"

"The Shredder would like a word with you two." The Robot said as he wrapped them both up scaring them.

"Uh, you wouldn't mind leaving us in this cage would you?" Scratch asks, as he and Grounder were dragged underground, they were in big trouble as they were taken back to the Technodrome.

* * *

**HAHA! Perfect! HOpe you like this episode folks, and hope Mr Cartoon likes it too. SO please folks. Review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 A Thing About Rats

* * *

At New York City in the morning, we now headed to the sewers, as in the room, Shifu is asleep, after what happen in then Technodrone, the animals and Holly watch him asleep, Dudley asks "So how he's doing?"

"He'll be fine, he just need sleep." Holly said as she stay here for him as the animals walk out.

As Mordecai frown and said "That Shredder dude must pay for this."

"I like to dump that Mutogen and turn him into a mutant hamster." Daffy forwm in angry.

Razor frown too and said "He'll pay alright, by turning Shifu back into a human being."

Mordecai turn to Holly "Stay with him Holly."

"Come on felles, let's find that Technodrome." Daffy told them.

Meanwhile on the underground of the old building, a rumbling was heard as the Technodrome burst through, while stopping, a drill was gone up, on the old mansion, it drilled up the ground, a hatch opened, & we find Scooter popping his head out looking to his left, then to his right & says. "All clear, Chief." Just then both he & the Shredder came out of the drill as Shredder has a box in his arm, he puts it on the table.

"Now, time to find us some new technology equipment". Flip said as he opens the box, pushes a button, opening up the bottom of it & a whole bunch of miniature spy bugs come flying out of it & fly all over the city.

Meanwhile in the building, a man with pointed nose, messy brown hair, white lab coat, a shoes, He's Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he put the rat to the maze and run around, he with a man name watching name Roger Meyers Jr, he said to him "The rat, will follows it's nose, to the cheese to the end of the maze," He turn to Roger and pick up the romote controller "Now, watch my mouser follow it's nose to the rat." He press the buttons, as Roger watchs, a Mousser started moving and chopping it's mouth, while then, a rat found it and picks the piece off and ran off.

So then, a Mouser keep on finding the rat, it heard one and ran off hiding, just then, the Mouser finds a dead end, he turn both side, and then, it chops the wall off to get through, Roger was surprise of this, it keep on chopping through wall, as it found the rat and chop it on it's mouth, so it won't escape.

"You see? There's no place for pest to hide from my Mousers." while talking to Roger, the spys cameras was spying on them "All I need is a big company. To build all my mousers."

In the old mansion, Shredder watchs and listen of what Doof saying "With the larges number of Mousers, it can slove the city's rat problems."

"And so does my problem, and that one is not a rat, but a red panda name Shifu." He chuckles.

Back to the building. Dr. Doof asks "So, do you think Roger Meyers pest control would liking my perfect robots?"

Roger think a bit and said "Will, to put it in a single word." To answered for Doof, he was toss out the building shouting "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey! You can't do this to me!" He shouts as Roger toss his mouser too.

"Get rid of all rats?! What are you crazy?! You want to drive me out of business!?" He shut the door.

Doof pick up his mouser, as Shredder was hiding in the shadow, he walk up to him and said "That bald headed loser doesn't know what he's missing." It startled Doof when he talked.

"W...w... who are you?" Doof asks very shaking. "What do you want?"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just somebody who wants a mouser, into a perfect scale." he told him.

"Well it's about time someone discovered my work." Doof said as he & Shredder walked. "You know, that funny outfit of yours kind of reminds me of somebody else who wore it."

"Who do you mean, Oroku Saki." Flip said.

"Yes." Doof answered.

Meanwhile in the sewer, The animals are having trouble finding the Technodrome. "Oh boy guys, we are so lost."

"This stinks, we haven't a trace of the Technodrome all day." Daffy said.

"We got to keep searching while were on the upper hand." Razor told them, Daffy look around and asks "You call this, the upper hand?"

"We got the Shredder on the run, Daffy!" Razor reminded him.

Mordecai move through the pipes "And he's the key of returning Shifu into his human form."

Meanwhile at the old mansion, Dr Doof was confused and said. "What a dump! I thought you said you got big business,"

"I did, and this place is the best place for it." While Shredder told him another drill had gone up and when the hatch opened, It was Scratch and Grounder, holding different technology parts, they step out and walk up to them "With this, you can start work on the Master Control for the mousers."

Doof was confuse as he look at his remote control and asks "Master Control? What's wrong with this?"

"By tomorrow morning, I'll build hunders to thousands of these robots." He said while picking up the mouser "It will take mass mount of power, to control them all."

Scratch and Grounder smirks and he chuckle "Heh heh heh, you heard him, so get to work!" He drop them and Grounder too.

They when in the drill as Shredder said "In a few hours, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, your mousers will rule the city, not a single rats shall survive." As then the hatchs shut close and when down to the Technodrome.

"Hmm, that kid really have a thing about rats." Dr. Doof said.

Meanwhile at the sewers, the animals are right at the steel ladder to the manhole, "Let's check up there." Razor said as he pointed up.

"Razor, the Technodrome isn't up, it's down." Dudley pointed the ground.

Daffy climb up while Mordecai said "At this point dudes, it's anything worth to try."

"I just hope this lead us someplace we go." Daffy said, as when he open up. He look around and said "Nope, I thought not."

Dudley climb up next to Daffy as he look around, he then spotted something behind Daffy and said "Uh, Daffy?" He point his finger as Daffy turn to see what's he's pointing at, it was a subway train! Daffy asks "What?" He looked.

"DUCK!" Dudley shouted as they both ducked down as the subway train gone over. As they drop down of them.

"This is not my idea of a good time." Daffy frown in annoying.

Meanwhile in the Technodrome, the machines are working on building the Mousers, a computer talked "A mounts of Mousers has complete. Ready for beta testing."

"Scratch! Grounder! Steady, activate the machine!" Shredder ordered them. As Scooter watchs.

As then, Meowth called in angry "FLIP! GET IN HERE NOW! I want to talk to you!" Shredder was annoying of that and when to him.

When he enter, he asks. "What is it now Meowth?"

Meowth growled as he slam his paw on his handed chair and asks "Why are you wasting your time, building those stupid traps, if you had yet, to build me my body battle armor."

"My problem's way more important than that body battle armor of your's Meowth, Pop & those animals will ruin us if there..." Flip said as Meowth stop him saying.

"GGGRRRRR! There will be no problem if I had a body battle armor." Meowth snapped at him.

"Well this is my fight Meowth, & I'm the one who should have the honor of destorying them." He turn and left him, as Meowth get even more angry.

"FLIP! GET BACK HERE!" Meowth yelled at him, as he growled in angry "Twice those animals have defeated you Shredder," He cross his arms "I hope you fail again, and again, and keep failing til at last you leave no choice but to build me a body battle armor!"

At then, the machines are finishing up the mousers, Grounder picks one up and hands it to Shredder "Perfect, A identical match to the 1st mouser we got." While, it puts on names on their foots, and it said 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inventions' as all of them are ready. Suddenly Scooter comes in & picks up one of the mousers & heads for the gate.

"Scooter, Where are you going?" Flip said.

"I thought I'd try something with this mouser Chief, See ya". Scooter said as he exits the room.

Meanwhile Scratch have them on the box and told Flip "We got 12 of them done already."

"I should wait till' the first batch is done, but..." He think, and can't wait. He went to the computer. "Oh who am I kidding I can't wait to try them out. They'll finish what you two rustbuckets failed to finish." Scratch and Grounder look at each other and gulp and turn back to him.

He typing as Shifu's images appeared and ordered "Seek out my father named Charlie Chan and wipe him out." He laughs.

As now, 12 of the mousers are out, and finding Shifu.

While then, the animals are still looking for that Technodrome, as there walking on the big pipe, "I don't get it, we search this place, and no Technodrome anywhere." Dudley shouts.

When Daffy look around, the pipe cracked, and drop down and yelled "WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO!"

Mordecai saw him and shout "DAFFY!"

Luckly, Daffy grab on the pipes and shouted "Somebody toss me a rope!?" While his other hand on the pipe, it broke off and spraying water on his face "Hey, I maybe wait long til this water stop spraying me."

At the animal's home, Shifu was awake, as Holly saw him and asks "How are you feeling?"

He got off the bed and replied as he yawn "A little better, My only and young son, Flip Chan, gave me a very going over."

"Listen, I got to go, I've haven't been home ever since I met you guys. I got to check my mail. And to see if I still got a job." Holly told him.

"Of course Holly, I hope we have not interfere, too much with your life Holly." Shifu said to her.

"Oh, only, totally." Holly smiled amd giggle "Tell those four animal boys, I'll be back soon." As then, she left home.

Shifu watch her go, as he when and sat down, and put on a white bandana around his head, and forces, while then, he heard something, he open his eye, as he look around, something chop through the brick wall, it was the Mousers! He grab his walking stick and prepard to battle against them. He was trap by them, and know who sent them.

"So Flip Chan, you now senting machines after me!" Shifu hit one away, and smash them, he jump over them. But too weak, as he drop, he got back up. He got them off and knocking them away from him.

Just then, Razor smash one with his bo, and one by cut by Mordecai's sword, and one being smash to piece by Dudley's nunchuck. Mordecai grab the pipe shouting "Hang on Master Shifu!" he grab Shifu with his legs and swing away from them.

Daffy stab both on the head of his sais, and smash them together, two mousers on Razor's bo "Get off of my Bo!" He swing around to get them off, Dudley smash one away, as two bite his nunchuck "Rocn n' Roll!" He swing and smash them together, Razor had it and smash them on the wall.

As then, the animals has destroyed the Mousers, "Alright, who's gonna clean up this mess?" Daffy asks.

Dudley pick up the broken head and asks "Where did these metal chopping come from?"

"Where did you think Dudley?" Daffy asks. As he show them the words on it's foot.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz inventions, What kind of idiot put it's name on that death machine?" Razor asks while scratching his head.

"An idiot with an IQ problem?" Daffy asks while looking at the head.

"I don't know who Dr. Doofenshmirtz is, But I can smell of the Shredder behind of all this." Razor said.

"Oh, just great bub, the kid we haven't see of find him all day." Daffy said with the annoying tone.

"We must find this Dr. Doofenshmirtz first, and have him find the Shredder." Mordecai said.

"I hope he's easy to tell us about the Technodrome." Dudley said.

"Yeah, but what we got on him is a name." Razor replied and thinking.

"I feel that we need Holly's skill as a reported for this, I suggest we pay her a visit, at her apartment." Shifu said.

"You better come with us Master Shifu." Mordecai told him.

"Yeah, we don't want any of those big mouth put the bite on you against." Dudley said.

Meanwhile back inside the Technodrome we see Scooter just finishing working on a control he invented for the Mouser he has and is about to test it. "Okay that should do it, here goes nothing." Scooter punches in a few commands and in a mere split second the Mouser was activated and walked towards Scooter.

"All right I did it, now I have a Mouser to follow my instructions". Scooter said as the Mouser starts to rub his cheek as he giggled a little. "Not only that, he makes a great pet."

Just then a red alert was heard on the computer as Scooter runs to it & checks it out. "Uh Oh, this dosen't look good. Chief, CHIEF!" And in a mere second later the Shredder runs in.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I think you might want to look at this". Scooter told him as Shredder looks at the computer.

"Non functional? All 12 mousers are out of commission?" He then knew what happened "Those animals." He slam his fist in anger.

"Now what are we going to do Chief." Scooter asked his older sibling.

"Don't worry Scooter, they may be able to stop 12 of them. But there's no way they can take out Twelve Hundred." Flip said as we see a huge fleet of Mousers as Scooter looked amazed at how many of them there were.

"WOW, that's a lot of Mousers." Scooter said.

At Holly's apartment, she came out of the bathroom, she was taking a shower, she has robe on and sandels on, she's brushing her hairs "Hoo! I been hanging out of the sewers too long. Running around with mutant animals, chasing killers under the city." She thought of something and said "I almost forgot what real life what's like." she the heard doorbell, "Who in the world could that be?" she walk and answer the door. It was the animals and Shifu.

"Could we interst you, to some animals for a night here?" Daffy said making a joke.

"Oh no! What are you guys doing here? How did you guys get here?! Did anyone see you come in?!" Holly asks and close the door quickly.

"Any particular order you want those questions answered in?" Daffy asks.

"Yes, Quickly!" Holly said.

Razor answered her by counting his finger of three thing "Looking for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, by the sewers, and no. Does that clear things up?" He asks.

"I can't even remember what I asked." She sigh and sit down.

"Were looking for that kuncklehead who build this." Dudley show her the head of a mouser.

"He's name is Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Mordecai told her.

"That all you got guys? Just a name?" Holly asks.

"We think he's working with the Shredder," He said while juggling the head "He's our only key to track the Technodrome."

"Well, I can see what my computer turns up." She then saw Daffy grab the art of a toaster, she said "Put that back Daffy!"

"Where did you plug this thing is?" Daffy asks as he's confuse.

Holly open the door as she said "Shifu, why don't you rest in my bedroom?" Shifu nodded and when in.

She when to the room, and said "The rest of you, try to stay out of trouble?"

"You got it Holly." Daffy said and Dudley nodded.

She open the door again and asks "You promise?"

"We promise Holly." They all said to her.

"Why is it I don't believe you guys?" She close the door, as they look around here.

Dudley when to the kitchen and asks "Wonder there's something to eat in this?" He open the frige, and saw the frozen pizzas "HII-GEE-GEE! Pizza!" He grab one of the frozen one, and took a bite, it's hurt his mouth, he was confuse of this.

Holly sits down to her computer, "Let's see if there anything about this guy." she started typing.

Razor was checking this phone as Kent's voice was heard "Holly? This is Kent brockman from the studio, where are you? Your's is about to start in 10 mins for the broadcast."

Holly keep on searching on her computer, then the picture of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and his address. "Alright, I got him."

Razor was confuse as Kent saying "Trueblood, this is Kent, where are you? What's happening of your story? Call me."

In the bathroom, Daffy look at the shampoo and read it "Add some jellybean bubble bath, add one cap full of water." He think of this, and grab Holly's cap, "Hm, one full cap huh?" and doing something stupid.

Holly typing and print it, she grab it and walk out said "Hey team I..." She then stop and was shock "I YI YI YI!" She saw Mordecai throwing lipsticks at the art "MORDECAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Target practice." Mordecai answer her.

Then, smoke coming from the kitchen as she shrieks, Dudley came out with a burning pizza "Uh, pizza ready?"

And finally, the bathroom door, burst out bubbles of water as Daffy rides of them "WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO!" it splash everywhere and got Holly too, she already clean enough.

She got up coughing and said "I thought I told you guys to stay out of trouble!"

"We aren't any trouble." Razor told her.

"That's what you think." She walk to them and gave them the picture and the address. "Here, I found Dr. Doofenshmirtz's address, why don't you go there and do some damages?" so they go and fast.

Meanwhile at the old mansion, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finish building the Master Control and tired "There, it's done." Shredder came in as he finish saying "And I'm leaving."

He stop him and asks "Don't you want to see your Mousers in action?"

Doof hold his head answered "No, I'm tired, I haven't gotten any sleep all night."

"Well suit yourself, go." He said, as he left, but to Shredder, he turns to his Chan Ninjas and says "That guys knows too much already, better get rid of him." He ordered them, and told them before they leave. "Take the Animals Cycle."

Dr. Doof enter his van and drive home for a sleep, at the Technodrome, they hop on the animal cycle, and drive out and got out of the sewers and following Doof's van.

The animals are heading to the place where Dr. Doofenshmirtz's address is, "Boy, Holly sure was mad." Dudley said.

"Oh well, you know women." Razor said.

"No we don't, she's the first one we ever met." Daffy told him.

"Well you dudes stick the business? We got to find this Dr. Doofenshmirtz person." Mordecai reminded then.

"I hope he hasn't the time to build more of those machines." Razor said.

Meanwhile back inside the Technodrome, all the Mousers were finished, "And now my Mousers army. Storm the city & seek out my father, his animals, & that news girl brat Holly Trueblood." He ordered them "Wipe them all out."

And with that the hatch to the Technodrome opens up & all the Mousers charge out of it with their mission.

"Ah, I'm telling you Scooter sometimes it feels so good to be bad. Wouldn't you say." Flip told Scotoer who was playing with his own Mouser.

"You said it Chief." Scooter said as he throws a peace of hard metal as the Mouser goes after it & grabs it with it's own mouth & comes back to the 6 year old. "Good boy."

Meanwhile at the street, Doof's van stopped here, as it's his home, he got out and heading to the door as he put in the key to unlock, before then, he heard something as he turn, it was the four Chan Ninjas. "Oh, What do you want now?" The Chan Ninjas pointed their guns, and get rid of him.

But then, Razor was here on the street light holding a trash can, "Time to take out the trash." He drop down and shove it down at one, and kick one away.

Dudley swinging a manrique guisari and toss it and tied two up, "You're no match for Dudley puppy! master of the manrique guisari! HA HA HA!" One Chan ninja coming to Daffy.

He has the cover and said "And you're no match for Daffy Duck! master of the manhole cover!" He's run as he drop down as he laughs "Heh, what a sucker!" He put the cover back.

Dr. Doof was shocks as there coming to him "Alright bub, time for some chat."

After then, they tie him up to the street light, Dudley search on his lab coat, and find a remote control "You want to give us a clue for what this is?" he asks.

"It's a remote control for my mousers." He answer them.

"Then do you have anymore of these, mousers?" Mordecai asks.

"No, but that kid name the Shredder has some of them, hundreds of them." Doof told them.

"And where is the Shredder is now?" Mordecai demained.

"I'l never talk!" He snapped.

Daffy when to him with a scary look "You'd better...or else I'm gonna get...sarcastic." He point his sai at his nose.

He was scare and told them anything "He at the old mansion at Green Street, he got the master control with all mousers there." He pants of telling them fast.

"See? Nothing beats cutting there." Daffy said.

"Green streets is all the way downtown." Mordecai told them.

"Yeah guys, how are we gonna get there in time?" Dudley asks.

They look at Doof's van and got something "Are thinking what I'm thinking?" Daffy asks.

Daffy open the back of it, and all when in the van, Razor were surprise of this, "Look at all those gadgets, this guys must have everything."

"We can use some of those junks." Dudley said.

He when to the driving chair and started up, Daffy were surprise, "Gee Dudley, I didn't know you can drive."

"Oh, I can!" As he drove out of here fast "HIII-GEEE-GEEE!" He keep on forward and heading to Green street.

Razor thought of something and asks "Hey guys, have any of you know just, how easy those mousers found Shifu?"

"So what?" Daffy asks.

"So, if there are hundreds of them now." Razor said.

They now know what as they shouted "HOLLY AND SHIFU!" Dudley turn the van and head to Holly's apartment fast before it's too late.

Meanwhile at Holly's apartment, she was done mobbing the floors, after what happened "Ah! There, it's nice to have peace and quiet."

But then she heard noise, a chopping noise, and coming from the kitchen, and all the walls, Holly walk in to wake Shifu up fast "Shifu, Shifu! Wake up!"

Shifu woke up and asks "What's the matter, Holly?"

"I think something eating my apartment." She said, as she headed to the door fast, she open and saw the mousers on the front door. "Sorry!" She close the door fast "You must found a wrong apartment!"

She back away the door as Shifu said "We must armed ourself." She nodded.

The mousers chop the wall and all when in, Holly has a rolling pin and a frying pan, as she and Shifu ready to defend their self, all the mousers started eating everything, Holly knock them away from her, and Shifu hits them with skills, they keep on knocking them away, as there too many of them.

"I fear were about to join our ancestor Holly!" Shifu said.

"It's nice knowing ya Shifu." Holly replied.

When they were about to be ended, the animals came crashing in for the resuce, Daffy when near one "Out of my way big mouth!" He kick it away.

Razor swing three away and shouted "FORE!"

Dudley running in and smashes them away with his nunchucks, when they keep on destroying them, something is wrong here, They look up as the apartment begins to collapse "I don't like the sound of that one bit."

They better do something fast, Mordecai shouted "THE ROPES!" They all when to the ropes fast, four of them got the rope as Holly hang on Daffy and Shifu on Dudley's back and got out in time, the apartment has collapse to pieces.

"Boy, they sure don't build 'em like they used too." Holly said.

"Well, what are we hanging around here for?" Daffy asks. "Let's go find the Shredder." as they swing off.

Meanwhile at the Green street, they made it here, "There the mansion that Doofenshmirtz told us."

"So what do we do now?" Daffy asks while they get out the van.

"With the equipment in the van, I can make this remote control powerful enough to control all the mousers." Razor told them. "But it won't do any good unless we shut down that master control in that old dump. Somebody gonna have to get in there and put it out of the commission."

"Come on troops, let's do it!" Daffy shouted.

Dudley stop him and said "Hold on there Daffy, one animals have a better chance then three."

"Well have fun Dudley," He slap his back and said "Drop us a line if anything happened buddy."

"You could have try to talk me out of it, you know." Dudley said.

So, Dudley found something to get in, he open the hatch as he go in, he was under the house, he look around to find the enter, he then saw the vent, he rip it off and climb up, he now open the air vent and inside the mansion "Now to find that Master Control." he open the door, he look around, nothing here.

He was about to go, as the gun pointed at his nose as Shredder spotted him "Not so fast, puppy." Dudley got his arms up as he's been caught.

Outside, They were waiting for Dudley, they waited, while waiting for Dudley, Shredder watchs on the screen as he saw them here "So, there all here." He chuckles. "Time to give my mousers, a new orders." He started typing.

At the low floor, Dudley was being tied to a chair by Scooter & his Mouser. Once he was done, Dudley tries to get out of the ropes, but to no avail. "This is stupid, there's gotta be a way out of these ropes!" he move around to get out of the ropes, he fall back and groans. "Or maybe not."

Scooter stood there and giggled a little. "Silly puppy, your tied in super strong rope. There said to be unbreakable, so good luck trying to get out of those." After saying that he fiddles with his controller as he & his Mouser walk out the door. Not before Scooter pops his head out & says. "See you around, I'm going to see Chief. Or as you call him... The Shredder."

Meanwhile outsides, the animals, Holly and Shifu saw the mousers coming at them"Oh, swell! Another of those thing to munch something." Daffy said.

Razor keep on pressing on the remote control "I just hope Dudley, manage to destroy the master control."

In the old mansion, Dudley got back up and think to get out of this and destroy the master control "Hoo, now all I have to do is..."

As then, someone spoked and clawing the rope without being seen "Don't move!"

"Don't move! Huh?" Dudley repeated and asks, he turn his head and was surprise and confuse.

Back to the animals and others, they were trap of those mousers, "That dumb puppy, remind me to give him a little chat." Daffy said as he's getting mad of Dudley. But turn to scare "If we survive this."

Back to Dudley, he waits for someone who claw the rope off, he stand up as he turn and saw Meowth on the table "Wow! Never in my life to see a strange cat like you. And never seen you around here before of course."

"Just listen to me, the master control your looking for, is on the first floor above us, go there and destroy it." Meowth told him.

"Now wait just a minute here pal, why should I listen to a talking cat I never met before?" Dudley asks and not sure about him.

"There's no time to argue," He said as he told him "Your friends are in danger, hurry!" Dudley do what he said and run fast.

Back to the animals, there on the top van and very trap, Daffy said "I'd say this was hopeless, but that's too optimistic!"

Shredder watchs and happy to see off their doom "Farewell, Pop."

"Yeah, Bye Bye Pop." Scooter added.

As then, Dudley bursts in with his nunchuck "Heads up Shredder."

He was shock as he grab his gun and shoot while Scooter grabs his Mousers and takes cover, as for Dudley he dodges the shots "Oh, a kid with a gun." He toss his nunchuck as Shredder move and keep shouting "Come on and fight me like a real man kid!" He miss his shot and mocking him "HAHA! You missed me!"

Now Flip was getting really mad "Stupid puppy, can't you hold still." he kept shooting at him.

And now Dudley stand right in front of the Master Control and shouted "Come on chrome dome, hit me with your best shot."

"You bet I will." He shoot, and Dudley move as he shot the Master Control, as the Mousers has stopped. Flip was really furious now "NOOOO, Your gonna pay for that!" He continues to shoot at Dudley as he runs to the wall.

"Will you take an I.O.U?" Dudley asks as he smashes through the wall.

Meanwhile Scooter who was still hiding looked shocked to see what happened as he checks his Mouser by working his controller for it "Come on, please respond." Fortunantly for him his Mouser responds & rubs Scooter's cheek as the little biy sighs in relief.

They saw the mousers stop, as Holly shouted "Dudley puppy did it!"

"Alright! Let's give these little creeps a new marching order!" Razor take the remote control, and get the mousers marching and heading to the old mansion, as when they started chopping inside and chopping everything.

Suddenly Shredder notices the building is beginning to collapse, knowing that the Mousers are doing this "Oh No!" The Mousers all came in, as Shredder ran inside the drill.

"Hey Chief, don't forget me." Scooter said with the Mouser in his hand as he boards the drill too.

Once the hatch closes the drill goes and goes back inside the Technodrome as it began to roll away.

As for the mansion has collapse as it's explode, they saw it as Razor said "Hmm, guess they hit a gas main."

"And that the end of the mousers." Daffy told them.

"Yeah dude, but, what about Dudley?" Mordecai asks.

They when to the collapse mansion and find Dudley, "Dudley!" Holly call out.

"Where are you?" Mordecai call out for him.

Daffy begin to worry "If anything happen to that puppy, i'll..." he then spotted Dudley under that door, and thinking he's hurt "OH NO!" He run to him "Dudley! Say something!" He move the door.

As Dudley was unhurt and calm as he asks "I just love hide and seek, don't ya think?"

Mordecai and Razor sigh in relief that Dudley is okay, Daffy got his head down to look, and got out and said "Well, guess what? The Technodrome long gone."

"That Shredder getting to be a real pain in the neck." Razor said in annoying.

"We need someway to track them." Mordecai said.

"That van full of gadgets and gears, if we can builded up somehow." Razor told them.

As when they when in the van, Dudley told them "You never guess what I saw int hat mansion, it was that talking cat in there." He sits down and said "He got sixs whiskers, a gold coin in his forehead, and has a long scar over his eye."

As now, Holly drive the van out of here, Daffy think Dudley being stupid again "Talking cat huh?"

"Yeah! Hoo, weird huh?" Dudley asks.

"Dudley puppy, you have way too much pizza for one day." Daffy said. As they were out of here, and nobody believe Dudley about Meowth.

* * *

**Hoo, finish the third episode, hope you like this folks, and hope Mr Cartoon love this too. Read and review it here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 Hot Rodding Go-Getter From Pokemon World

* * *

Later at the street at night, Holly was driving Dr Doofenshmirtz's van with the animals, after they stopped the mousers of that knuckle head Heinz. When she stop, they got out of the van as they have made it to Doofenshmirtz's place "With all the equipments Doofenshmirtz left up there, we can turn that van into a tracking station." Razor said with a smirks "And hunt down the Technodrome for good!"

Dudley look up the building and asks "Yeah, but how do we get it up there?" Razor think a bit, and had one.

At the stairs, the van was move up, while Holly in there, the animals was pushing it up stairs to the top. They groan as it's very heavy "Should have we taken the elevator?" Dudley asks while pushing.

"It wouldn't fit it in the elevator!" Razor said and groan.

"Just shut up and push!" Daffy snapped and they keep pushing the van up the stairs.

As then, they made it up, as Razor rip off the side of the van and put it down, Dudley then said "Would you check out these junks here."

"Ha, bet old Razor can rip up some heavy wright Animals gears with some spare parts huh?" Daffy asks.

"Yeah, but. What if that crazy kuncklehead Doofenshmirtz come back?" Dudley asks.

Holly giggles and said "He won't be back for a long time, Dudley."

"The people around here are not very happy about this, they think that Doofenshmirtz was taking over the city with his mouers robots." Daffy told him.

Holly frown and said "And I'm not very happy that they ate my apartment."

Razor was done fixing it back in with the door on it on the side. As he install a chair to do with it, he grab a tool and working on it "I wonder if all those works are worth it?"

"It will be, dude. When we hunt the Shredder down." Mordecai said.

"But why do we have to do it? It's the humans problem." Razor make a good point.

Holly frowns and cross her arms "He seems to have it to you guys, too. Or had you forgotton."

"But us animals outcasts of society. Why do we have to stand alone against the forces of evil?" Razor asks.

"Face it, Razor. It's the only job we got to stopping them." Dudley said.

"Oh, yeah. Your right." Razor said with a grin. "Will, back to work." So Razor getting back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile at the streets, as we go down to the underground way down. We see the Technodrome heading over, as when it's stop. A complete yell with a growl was heard "SHREDDER! You addlebrained idiot! You can't even beat a bunch of miserable animals!" As we go inside, Meowth was mad of Flip failing "I refuse to give you one more iota of my technology until you finish building my Battle Body armor!"

Flip frown in annoying and said "Well, Your Battle body armor is but one of many biomechnical experiments I am conducting in the Technodrome, Meowth. See?" He press the buttom and it's shows on the screen. Four punks who is now mutants "I'm still refining my mutations on the punks. This next batch will be infinitely superior to these two losers." Scooter laughs.

Of saying that, he meant Scratch and Grounder. He growl and asks "Hey, what do you mean?"

Grounder snarled at him and said "You just give us another shot, brat. And you'll see some squished animals."

"I'll be the one who get those animals for him," Scratch said with a smirks.

"No, I get them for him." Grounder said as he push him.

He got up and bash his top head hard "No, I get them, ya needle nose dummy."

"Knock that off you robo idiots!" Flip snapped at them.

"Why are you wasting time on mutants? My Pokemon warriors are amassed in Pokemon World waiting to overrun this world at my command." He smirks of the blueprint he has for the battle body armor. "But I cannot let them see me like this." Meowth said.

"Pokemon World..." He think a bit and smirks behind the masks "Of course. The transdimensional portal is already complete. Your home dimension is a place of total war, is it not?" He asks.

"Yes! A war that's been carried on without me since I was banished here." Meowth answer him.

"Then I will get the weaponry I need by pulling it through Pokemon World!" Flip said.

"No! You can't!" Meowth shouts in horror.

"But I must! I, and I alone, must defeat my ancient enemy. Pop and his wretched animals, right Scooter." Flip said as he left to the transfimensional portal.

"Right chief." Scooter replied as he follows Flip.

"Flip! Scooter! Don't! There's no telling what might come through that portal!" Meowth run after him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the building, the animals are finish building the van, into their own animal van. It's almost looking like a dog. So, an Animal van it is "Hoo, It's finish." Razor said.

"But the roof need to be like, three feet high Razor." Mordecai said.

"Huh? Why?" Razor asks in confuse.

Mordecai grab out his sword and answer "So I can practice while driving."

"All those gears you got in, and you left out the pizza oven!" Dudley shouts.

Razor got in and said "Look guys. Ever weapons I can think of I can put. All these gears I fix up, which all I can find. This is good as it's gets. Now do you want to find the Technodrome or not?" He asks.

"YEAH!" The animals shouts.

So they got in, as Dudley said "Come on, Holly. Turn this baby up and roll out."

As when they got in, Holly asks as she know what "Down the stair?"

"Relax Holly. Were have gravity on our side." Razor said.

"That's what just scare me." Holly said. As she started the van as she snap up the seatbelts "Seatbelts everybody!" So they did like she did.

She drove out of here as Dudley shouted "HIII-GEEE-GEEE!"

As they going way down the stairs, and crash through the door, and out the streets,and finding the Technodrome.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Technodrome, at the Portal. Shredder, Scooter, Scratch and Grounder are on front and ready "In a morment. The gate way between Earth and Pokemon World will be open for the first time." He activated the Portal as it's open "All the those weapons, guns from beyond our universe. Will be mine!" He laughs as he look at the portal "Now, to gain the power of Pokemon World!"

As then, something came through, two flying cars call Hot-rods fly through as three pokemon are in it, one on the red, and the two on blue. One is a blue turtle, one is red with fire on it's tail, last is a grass one, their names are Squirtle, Charmander, & Chikorita. They shouts of the ride their going as Shredder and two robo dopes ducked, as they fly over them and heading out. "Stop them!" Scratch and Grounder got up and fire their gun at them.

They fly over and blasted the wall open and gone through. As then, Shredder heard something as they turn, a hover truck gone through, as one is big, four arms and muscle. And a champion belt. He's Machamp. And one beside him is a rock, has drill horn, and one driving it. He's Rhydon "After them!" Machamp ordered.

"Not so fast!" Grounder shouts as he shoots and got them.

"Bail out!" Rhydon shouts as they jump off and it's crash and destroyed.

When they saw them landed, as Machamp has two guns on both hands. While his other arms rested. And last has machine gun. Grounder saw them "Heh, and to think that we were weird."

"Alright, Grounder. Heh heh heh." He chuckles as both of them started firing at them "Let's turn them into dust." Machamp and Rhydon fired back at them.

At the hall, the pokemons blasted through and flys over "Boy, this place is a dump. Let's get out of here." Squirtle said as they flys out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the streets, in the van, Razor see the screen as they spotted, he said "South east, Holly."

"you got it Razor." He turn the steer and heading toward two large building.

"He must have stop the Technodrome under the Global Trade Center." Razor said.

"That's one way to get a parking space." Holly said.

* * *

Right underground, they blasted out from the Technodrome "Yahoo!" Charmander shouts.

"Let's get going guys!" Chikorita shouts.

* * *

Inside, they keep firing each others as Flip had it "Stop, stop! STOP!" He yells at them.

They stop as Scratch whines ""Aw, we was startin' to have fun."

"Shut up!" He snapped at him, as he asks them "Your Meowth's Pokemon warriors are you not?"

"Yeah, so what?" Machamp asks.

"There is something I must show you." Shredder said.

"We gotta catch those brats." Machamp said as he and Rhydon run out the hole those pokemons blasted.

* * *

At the street "The Technodrome must be right under that tower." Razor said.

"That subway is the only way down." Holly said as their heading the stairs.

"Let's do it!" Daffy said.

As something came up from it, three pokemons on the cars. As Holly stop and turn it, they saw it with awes "Am I seeing things or we just got buzz by a couple of rocket power low ridings?" Daffy asks.

"You ain't seeing things." Holly said.

"What's plan that Shredder is doing this time?" Mordecai asks.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Razor said.

"Gun it Holly!" Dudley shouts as Holly hitthe gas and drive after them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Technodrome, Machamp and Rhydon was looking for the pokemons. "Those brats still be around somewhere." Machamp said. As they run in.

Meowth heard as he turn and saw them "Machamp!"

They stop and look around as Machamp said "They couldn't been vanish." He look down and said "Oh, sorry lord. Huh?" He was shocks, and Rhydon too "Lord Meowth!" They bow on their knees and were very shocks of Meowth's body and looks.

"Don't look at me!" Meowth screams. As they turn away.

"My lord, what has happened to you?" Machamp asks.

"It's a long story. When they banished me, I had a slight accident. And now here I am, all mess up and has scar across my eye. And now I am in this miserable mud ball." Meowth hide behind his blueprint.

Flip, Scooter, Scratch and Grounder came as he said "Those three pests just blasted their way right out of my Technodrome."

"The Team Go-Getter have eluded us!" Rhydon shouts.

"The Team Go-Getter? Running loose here on Earth? Flip, you imbecile! Why, I ought to..." Meowth was mad at him.

"What did I do? Who are these Go-Getter?" Flip asks.

"A Rescue Team of juvenile delinquents from Pokemon World. They're a threat to everything we stand for." Meowth said.

"They hate war." Machamp said.

"They refuse to join any armies." Rhydon said.

"And what's worse, they encourage humans and pokemons to have fun." Meowth said in disgust.

* * *

At the streets, the pokemons who was called, Team Go-Getter, both split and flys the other ways. While the animals and Holly still after them.

Razor was looking in the radar, as it's going to fast and going around "Their heading south! No, no! Nouth! Uh, their heading south and Nouth!"

"Wahoo! This is so cool riding on this place!" Charmander shouts as he fly the blue hot-rod with Chikorita.

"Yeah, I'll bet they don't got any poke-foods to eat." Chikorita said.

"Of course, they never heard any poke-foods." Squirtle said while steering the red hot-rod.

In the Animal Van. Mordecai has the plan, as they look at the radar "Our only change, is to get ahead of them, by analysing the path of where they been."

"You pick any path all of that?" Daffy asks.

"We cut em off to there." Mordecai said.

* * *

At the Technodrome, Flip has the powerful tank call Techno Rover, he said to the pokomon warriors "Take the Techno Rover. It's the most heavily armored vehicles we had." They got in as he turn to Scooter & gives him a mission.

"Scooter, I suggest you go along with them, and make sure they do the job right." He told him.

"Okay chief, I won't let you down." Scooter says as he hops inside the tank.

"Why do we have to take this kid with us? He's just a puny brat." Machamp said, as Scooter glares at him.

"I wish you hadn't told him that." Flip says noticing Scooter's look on his face, As Scooter gives Machamp a massive bonk on the head.

"OUCH! Ok! Ok! You can come along." Machamp said.

"Yes." Scooter cheered to himself knowing that he's going on a mission.

"Alright, now let's get those Go-Getters!" Rhydon shouts as he activated and getting out to get those kids.

* * *

Back in the street, they're heading to the street, as they spotted them. "There they are!" Razor shouts "Activated! Animal Launcher!"

The roof of the Animal van opened, and spring them up high as Dudley shouts "HII-GEE-GEE!"

As Daffy and Razor are on the blue hot-rod "Ok buster! Pull over!" Daffy shouts. He tries to get in as Chikorita push him away with her leafs. "Book em Razor!"

Razor tries so head to take the wheel by Charmander holds it "Gr! I'm Trying!" he almost drop and hold on.

as for Mordecai and Dudley, they got in the red hot-rod. Squirtle saw them on the seat as he flip the switch saying "No hitchhikers!" As the chair springed up, lucky for Mordecai and Dudley, they holding on to it.

Back for Daffy and Razor, Charmander had it with this. "How's it's feel to be scratchs pal?" He steer it as Razor saw the building and thing of something fast, but too late as he got his helmet scratchs against the wall.

Razor getting mad shouting "HEY! Watch it! Your scratching my best helmet!"

Lucky Daffy use his sai to stop the wheel and turn back, as smoke coming from his helmet. Daffy pick up Chikorita and put her in the back seat "Ok kid, move it to the rear!"

Razor got back in as he pick up Charmander and put him in the back seat "Hey, cut that out, pal!"

Now back to Mordecai and Dudley, they're climbing down the spring and told Dudley "We must capture that kid and force him to land."

"Right, Mordecai." Dudley then was confuse and asks "Uh. With what?"

"With my elbow pad." Mordecai got his elbow pad.

As he jump down and got his elbow pad around Squirtle's eyes "Hey! What the?! I can't see!" Dudley land beside him and losing control. And diving down.

Dudley yells "WERE GONNA CRASH!"

Mordecai turn annoying and said "Then take control Dudley!" So he did and steer. Which they landed and safe and sound. And Daffy and Razor landed too.

Razor got off, as he takes off his helmet and saw the marks on it "Aw man! Look what they do to my helmet!"

Dudley came with some wax and said "Calm down, Razor." He got it and wax it on the helmet "A little wax will make it like new."

Daffy then frown of the pokomons and said "The Shredder must really be getting desperate if he's throwing geeks like you at us."

Then it's confuse them as Squirtle asks "The who now?"

The animals were shocks as Razor said "Oh, don't tell us that you never heard of the Shredder."

"Will all we know is, we just blasted from the Pokemon World. And then all the sudden. We just pass by that kid with some metal mask." Charmander said.

It's making Razor mad as Daffy stop him saying "Hey, hold the phone here. I think were all in the same side."

While then, The Animal van came, as Holly came out and said "You got 'em! Who are they? Let's interrogate them!"

"Hey, relax there, Holly. Their cool." Dudley said.

""Cool? You crazy there Daddio, we are frozen!" Squirtle said.

Holly then, turn annoying and asks "I'll never understand what's going on!"

* * *

Later then, their in the place call 'Krusty the Clown Food n' Games' And inside, Squirtle was playing pinball. And Mordecai too. While the others watching, and two workers saw them and know it's weird.

"We sure getting crazy character in this place." He said.

"Yeah, so what do you expect for this crazy town?" He asks.

As then, Squirtle made some big score "Man! This is so cool! You got everything in this place!"

Chikorita giggles and said "We didn't know you guys know how to have fun!"

"Yeah, And we thought this place is way cooler then the Pokemon World!" Charmander said.

Holly had it and want to know about this "Well someone place tell me what's going on? What is this Pokemon World?" She asks.

"You see, it's was once our beautiful world. Fills with humans as trainers, and nice one too." Charmander said. As he's turn to sad.

"It's was, until it's turn to horror. All the humans are fighting as rebellions! Squirtles shouts.

"A war against humans and pokemons. We the Go-Getter are the only ones that can fights for humans. But we got in their way and push us away like trash." Chikorita said.

"And it's because of that stupid evil group that wanted pokemons for moneys and weapons call Team Rockets!" Squirtles said in anger tone.

"They think of the pokemon as powerful weapons, so they capture some of them, but one human stopped them for good." Charmander said.

Chikorita cries as she wipe off some tears with her leaf "You don't know how it's like to be captures, only cause their rare and legend."

"Hey, don't cry Chikorita." Razor calm her down. And Dudley too.

"Hey, we won't let those baddies get you and your friends." Dudley said.

"I'm worried." Holly said.

"About what, Holly?" Razor asks.

"I'm worried about what pokemons like them come to our world from Pokemon..." Holly said as all the sudden. Two rockets came through the windows that looked like eyes, as the animals, Holly and the Go-Getter moved as it's blasted the wall.

Dudley looked outside with the others, and saw Machamp, Rhydon and Scooter who's with Machamp on top the Techno Rover. Pointed their guns at them "Alright you Go-Getters! Come out fighting!" Machamp shouts.

The animals got out their weapons as Razor asks "Who are they?"

"Pokemon Warriors from Pokemon World! They're bad!" Squirtle shouts.

"Yah...I guessed that." Daffy then asks "You got any weapons on those hot-rods?"

"Of course! They're required by law!" Squirtle answer him.

"We said we wouldn't let anyone hurt you and captures you and we mean it! Come on!" Mordecai shouts.

As the animals ran for the Animal van with Holly, while they shooting at them, As now they made it in, as Dudley shouts "Gun it Holly!" So she started up and drove away.

As for the Go-Getters. They hop in & flys up. They pokemon warriors laugh & Scooter laughs too. "Look at them run!" Machamp said.

Suddenly Scooter notices something as he taps on Machamp's shoulder. "Uhh Mr. Machamp."

"What do you want now kid?" Machamp asked Scooter annoyingly.

"Remember when you said look at them run." Scooter says.

"Yeah, what's your point." Machamp says looking more annoyed.

"I think you might want to change your dialouge, cause I see the animals coming back." Scooter says pointing towards the Animal Van.

"What The." Machamp says in shock seeing that Scooter was right that the animals are coming back.

They got in and drive towards them, Machamp order "Activated the Kill Cannon!" As they aim at them "Ready! Aim!"

As then, the Go-Getter coming down and shooting their lasers and make the grounds rocked. As they gone through, it's interrupted them. The left hatch came with Daffy the cannon and firing at them "EAT HOT LEADS FOOL!" Daffy shouts.

As now, they fired a rocket, Holly saw it and steer it making the van lift up, and missed the rocket. Razor said "Nice driving there, Holly. Take us the long side."

The right hatch open, as Mordecai came out and grab out his sword, Dudley shouts "Rip it out, Mordecai!"

As then, he swing and pop the Techno Rover tires, so then, Machamp and Rhydon hop off, as Scooter who was on top of Machamp, he glares and asks "Now what, moron?"

"Were take them on foot." He said, as they headed to them.

They stopped as Squirtle said "You got some shooting there animals!"

"Now let go and knocked them down for good!" Daffy shouts.

But then, they heard a siren, a police siren "Uh oh! You just hear what I hear?"

Yes, the polices are coming here, and so are the tanks "Find out what it is and take them down!" He ordered.

"Ah, _some dirty rat_ must've squealed to the coppers about us. Ah!" Daffy said as he makes a funny impression.

"Don't you guys, know that your on their side?" Squirtle asks.

"Nah, Humans don't know nothing when it's come to animals." Dudley said. As Holly clears her throat, as Dudley know somwthing, "Uh. But, you do, Holly."

"Has anyone stopped to think why the Shredder has a pipeline to an entirely different dimension?" Mordecai asks.

"Those Pokemon Warrior could just be the beginning!" Razor said.

"We must consult with Master Shifu before taking further action." Mordecai said as he got back in and the hatch close.

"Go-Getters, follow us!" Razor said as they drove out of here fast.

"Sewers! Here we come!" Daffy shouts. And so the Go-Getters follow them on their hot-rods.

Machamp, Rhydon and Scooter saw the cops and tanks coming towards them, "We must fight our way through them and find the Go-Getters!" Rhydon shouts.

Machamp had an idea "This weather satellite will take care of them, and the Go-Getter!"

"But, we don't need to know what the weather is." Rhydon said.

"This doesn't report weather you idiot, it makes weather! It's Meowth's own design." He turn knob and find something "'Fair with high clouds'...'mild showers'...AH-HA! 'TOTAL CHAOS!'" The weather satellite ball shaking up like crazy. "With in two hours. The weather we create will shomp this city flat!"

Scooter smirks and liking that weather satellite. As Machamp shouts "To the Technodrome!" As the weather satellite burst up and creating weathers. As the clouds appears. As then, the Pokemon Warriors and Scooter hides as the cops and tanks drove by.

"We must get back to the Technodrome." Rhydon said. "Those Go-Getter could attack lord Meowth at any moment!"

"Yes, and the weather maker will soon tear this place apart!" Machamp said and found their rides. "Let us take that ground vehicle." Machamp and Rhydon run to it and hop in, but Scooter looked annoying at them. They don't know how to use it. "What could gain a hyperdrive on this thing?"

"Oh brother". Scooter says while planting his face with his hand in annoyance.

As then, a spot lights appears as the cops found them "Alright you! Out of that truck!"

The cops armed their guns, as Machamp and Rhydon came out, as Scooter hide behind him, as the cop shouted "FIRE!" As they started firing every gun they had, but the shocking thing is, nothing damages them, not a single scratchs. "The bullet ain't stopping them."

Machamp turn to Ryhdon and said "We must get to Meowth! Before those brats do!" Rhydon nodded and ran, getting back to the Technodrome.

"Hey, wait for me." Scooter says as he catches up to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Animal's home, they told him about the pokemons, as Master Shifu said "Hmm. Tell us more about these, Pokemon Warriors."

"You see, they were lead by one pokemon who hates humans and want to conquer, name Meowth." Squirtle said.

"Who is this, Meowth?" Mordecai asks.

"The Supreme Warlord of Pokemon World! He was once the Team Rocket with the brain." Squirtle said.

"Then he got banished by them, and have gotten war against humans. But, at the accident, he's been banished from the pokemon world to your world." Charmander said.

Mordecai remember about what Dudley saw as he said "You said you saw a strange cat in the old mansion when we were fighting the mousers yesterday, Dudley."

"Oh, you bet your sweet feathers I did." Dudley said with a grin.

"So that's why the Shredder, getting his advanced technology. To build a portal to get back to his home world." Shifu said.

Razor then asks them "Uh, how many Pokemon Warriors that Meowth has in Pokemon World?"

"I'd say, zillion of them." Charmander told them.

Holly gasps in shocks "Then, He's gonna bring them here and conquer our universe."

"Team Go-Getter! We have got to stop Meowth!" Squirtle said.

"Animals! We gotta help them too!" Daffy shouts.

"Great. But how?" Holly asks.

"We find this cat and push him back to Pokemon World!" Daffy said.

Dudley then said to Chikorita "Don't worry kid, we won't let anything happen to you." She smiled at him.

* * *

At the street, they appears up from the sewers to phone booth. As they got out, they find something stranges, it's snowing "All right! Snow!" Dudley shouts.

"Yeah!...In the middle of june?" Holly asks.

As big ice cube dropping down, and breaking cars, "Huh. We sure having a lot a weather." Razor said as getting in the Animal Van.

"It's got to be those Pokemon Warrior's weapon. A weather maker." Squirtle look up and pointed "Look!"

They look up, it's the Weather maker, as dropping snows and big ice cube. "We better get to it, before it's an ice ace in this town." So they drove out of here and the Go-Getter's hot rods.

* * *

Meanwhile, they made it underground and found the Technodrome, they got out, as Razor frown and said "We're never get the van up there." He turn to her and said "Holly, wait here."

Holly tries to protect, but too late as she whine "Oooh! Again?"

The animals got in the hot rods and flys toward the hole, as so, they made it to the portal "Here it is guys, The dimensional portal."

As so, Mordecai and Razor got off the blue hot rod, as the red hot rod flys around out to find Meowth "Razor, try to figure out how to work this thing. I'll cover you." Mordecai said as Razor started to working on it.

While then, Mordecai heard something, as he turn, coming through the door, nothing but the Chan soldiers and Scratchs and Grounder "Just what we needed; company." Razor said in annoying.

"And just what you're gonna get; a pounding." Scratch said.

While then, Squirtle and Chikorita are in the red,with Dudley and Daffy, the light beep as it's found something "I think we got something." As going through, they were attack, by Machamp and Rhydon's weapons. They dodges it, as they spotted Meowth, Scooter and Flip.

As Dudley spotted Meowth and said "That's him! He's the cat of this operation!"

They move away as Meowth laughs, as they gone back and fire back at them, but their protected by barriers.

Meanwhile to Mordecai and Razor, they're trap by them, as he stand them with his swords, as Razor asks "Can you hold them off?"

"There's only 8 of them." Mordecai said. He charges and knocking their weapons off.

As then, he was grab behind the neck by Grounder "Got ya! Ya feather head!" He toss him aside. As Scratch and Grounder are right on the circle.

Razor saw him, as he saw the matching circle and said "Let's see what this does." He press the button, as the floor below Scratch and Grounder, was gone as they fell way down screaming.

Back to the others, they keep dodging the fires, which Dudley and Daffy bail out "HIII-GEE-GEE!" They ran to them, as they jump, but pushed back by the barriers.

They jump back missing the lasers, as they jump back in the red hot rod. "It's no use, we're never get to Meowth with that force field!" Squirtle said.

"We better scram!" Daffy shouts. They have retreated from here.

"Excellent, work Machamp. I'm gonn pear a medel on you as soon you get those Go-Getter at once." Meowth said.

They made it back to add help "Let's take them, Mordecai!" Daffy shouts.

As three charges at the Chan ninjas, they begin battling them, while Razor, has activated the portal "The dimensional portal is open!"

"Great!" Dudley said as Machamp and Rhydon is here "Now to get those muscle pokemons in there!" He charges Machamp as he swing his nunchuck. As it's broken off. He's too strong. Machamp punches him away.

He land by Razor as he has an idea "Dudley! there's a barrel of silicone lubricant over there. Use it to give them the slip."

He went to the barrel and push it right over them "HIII-GEEE-GEEE!" As Machamp and Rhydon are slipping.

Dudley and Razor pushes them right to the portal, as Machamp and Rhydon are back to Pokemon World.

As Meowth, Flip and Scooter saw the whole thing on the screen. Flip and Meowth were mad & furious at those animals, but Scooter looked depressed as he says. "Aw man, the animals ruined our fun again."

Razor press buttoms for the pokemons "Ok, Go-Getters. It's your turn." He got the portal activated again.

Chikorita turn sad and said "But...But we want to stay here with you. And have fun!"

"I can't have this stay opened forever! It's your only ticket to go home." Razor said.

"He's right, Were the rescue team. We can't stay out here." Squirtle said. "Beside, we got the job to go, by battling Meowth and his Warriors in Pokemon World." So he flys the red hot rod with her and Charmander.

She wave her leaf at them "Good bye you crazy animals. We're miss you." And so, the Team Go-Getter has return back to Pokemon World.

"And I'll miss you too." Dudley said as a tear dropping.

They turn, and saw Shredder here, he's isn't very happy, "Alright, Shredder, This. Is. IT!" Daffy shouts, as rumbling was heard. "Uh, on second thought."

Razor then know what's going on "The weather maker!"

"We must head up there and stop it!" Mordecai said.

As they turn while Dudley said "After we stop the Shredder!" But then, Shredder was gone "That crummy coward. He split." He shouts in anger.

"Worry about him later! We gotta save the city!" So the animals ran out the Technodrome to stop the Weather Maker.

* * *

At the city, everything turn to worse, as the tornados are around and cause everything suck up, lucky for the animals, the Go-Getters left the blue hot rod for them, as they flys over the city "That thing'll blow this whole city clear to Oz unless we stop it." Daffy said.

As they're heading for the weather maker. And while they're in the tornado, they spin around like crazy. They look around for it, as Mordecai spotted "There it is!"

They flys to it, as they been push by, it was force field, Razor control it and fire the laser, but missed "Ugh! I can't get a clear shot!" Razor said.

"Then I'll headle it!" Mordecai jump off.

"MORDECAI!" Daffy yells.

As then, Mordecai has cut the Weather maker in half. As the tornado is gone, Mordecai is going way down, until. They dive down to save him "Nap him!"

They when under, and save Mordecai from falling, "Way a go, Mordecai!" Dudley shouts.

"Yeah. Everybody complains about the weather, but you actually did something about it." Daffy smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Technodrome, Flip and Scooter came in with Flip looking really mad "Alright Meowth! Those animals must be stop! Whatever it takes! So I shall complete your Battle Body Armor! That way you can be able to destory those animals."

"Yeah, destroy them". Scooter says.

Meowth smirks and said "I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses." He laughs as he'll finally get a battle body armor.

* * *

At the sewers, Holly was happy that they stopped the weather maker, as they're so tired, as they sleeps on the four bunk beds, all but Mordecai, so she reads them a story for them "As he crossed the finish line, the tortoise realized that slow and steady does win the race. For he had beaten the hare."

"Ah, I love that story." Daffy muttered in his sleep.

"Read it again, Holly." Dudley said.

"But I read it five times." Holly giggles.

"Just once, more." Razor sigh and fall asleeps.

As she stand up and watch them sleeping, she giggles "Just a bunch of sleepy heads."

Mordecai came, and polish his sword "They'll need their rest, because tomorrow, we're going to find the Shredder, and finish him." He sheath his sword back in with a glare, and they will find him, and put an end of this, once and for all.

* * *

**Will, that's done, and took three days to finish. And thanks Mr Cartoon. Hope he likes it, and hope you folks likes it too. so read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 Shredder & Shifued

* * *

On New York in the morning, in around the city. And inside the building, the animals, Shifu and Holly are watching the news report "The city are still really gone crazy on the past few days."

As so, they watch and saw the same spot they stopped the weather machine "And each advent. Four mysterious creature, were sighted, according to witnesses, look like."

As it skip to a man name Ape Simpson and he shouts "Animals! An dog, cat, duck and a bluejay! A bunch of smelly animals!"

Next, is Colonel Calloway, as he shouted "Animal?! And my mans have order to blow them out of the sky!"

"Who are these, mystery animals? Could they be, aliens from another planets?" He asks which got them mad "Happy Hour news, will bring you round a clock of the evil animals." Dudley had enough as he shut off the set.

"What a bunch of airheads, man!" Dudley shouts in anger.

As so, they walk out as Holly said "That's shouldn't been my story!"

"Will your gonna get your story, Holly." Razor told her. "Now."

They somehow. Enter a sewers. And heading home "Master Shifu. We can't wait no loner dude. We must put that Shredder away." Mordecai said.

"I agree, Mordecai. The time has come for the final battle with my old enemy." Shifu said.

"And Holly's gonna have to tell the world about us just to keep those lame-brained humans from trying to stop us." Daffy told them.

"I'll get a news crew together," Holly said "even if I have to tie 'em up and brand 'em."

While then, they made it home as they enter. After that, Razor has something "Here, take this." He give Holly a tiger like a communicator. "It's a Animal communicator, so you can find us when you've got your crew." Holly take it from him. "We all carry them now." And he also give her the key "Oh, And Holly, take the Animal Van. We'll use that vehicle the Go-Getter left behind."

"I'm on in, gang!" Holly smiled. As she left the place.

When she's gone, they hear a very loud ringing. Which Dudley howls, As it's annoying Daffy. They look, as they know what it's came from. The T.v They walk as it's stopped, And what they saw are shocks. It's the Shredder!

"Hello Animals." Flip said.

"Shredder." Mordecai then said.

"Just when did that kid get this own tv show." Daffy added.

"Check out what I have in my own hand." Flip told them as he held up some sort of gun. "It's a Retro Mutogen Ray Generator, capable of undoing Mutations."

Flip aims his gun at one of the mutants & fires at it. This causes the mutant to be transformed back into his original form.

"As you can tell, this is the only thing that can change Shifu back into my pop." Flip then told them. "So if you want it, then come & get it." As it's turn off.

"You bet we will, bub." Daffy said in anger tone.

Now it's Shifu's chance of getting it "I alone must, get that retro mutagen device away from the Shredder. The ray could restore me to my human form. But what if the shredder used it on you?" he asks.

"We'd be changed back into..." Him and Dudley gulp in fear "Ordinary Animals." Razor said, as the animals are not liking this.

Inside the Technodrome, Scooter was with Flip who had a mic in his hand as Scooter said. "You think this will work Chief."

"Oh it will Scooter, & once it does, both pop and his annoying animals will be out of our lives forever." Flip said as he held up his mic. "Scratch, Grounder."

Scratch and Grounder hear him and listen "The animals are heading this way." Grounder turn his drill to blaster gun, and Scratch grab one of the blasters. "Find them, and destroy them." As they're ready for everything.

Meanwhile in the streets. The animals and Shifu appears up on the phone booth and got out. As they when by the hole as they hop in, as Dudley shouts "HII-GEE-GEE!" They flies out on the hot rob that the Go-Getters ride.

When they flies across the streets. Something is wrong here, the Hot rob somehow low down the ground "Huh? What now?" Razor asks in confuse.

"Will, that was a short trip." Daffy muttered as they all got out the hot rod.

Razor open the hood and said "Looks like we're out of fuel."

"What sort of juice does this crate take?" Dudley asks.

"Uh, plutonium, I think." Razor answer as he shut the hood.

"Oh great, just great. Maybe we get someone to take us to the plutonium station." Daffy said as he frown.

"So let's just hotfoot it over to the Technodrome." Dudley said as it's stupid.

"Are you kidding, Dudley?! We need the weapons on this thing." Daffy told him.

"Hey, maybe I saw something in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's workshop." Razor remember. "It just need a little work, but it can do the job." So he run back to the phone booth and told them "I'll meet you all at the Technodrome." So he going down.

"There goes a good cat." Daffy said.

And also, something grab them by the necks. It was Scratch and Grounder. "Heh heh! lookie what we just found here, Grounder."

"HEH! HEH! HEH!" He toss Dudley away and hold Shifu's neck "We got ourself some animals. We got some score to setting you." Grounder said.

Scratch then toss Daffy and Mordecai, and smashes over the trash cans. "Aw! Did I hurt you?" He grab out his blaster "This will make you feel better!" He shooting at them, but Daffy and Mordecai take cover.

"You know, we do not like red pandas in our city." Grounder said as he got his other drill to hand and choke him "Maybe I'll just rang you neck hard."

But then, Dudley pushes the dumper and got Grounder drop in "Hyah! Not so fast, Chicken!" Dudley shouts.

Grounder still holding Shifu's neck, but lucky. He kick his face to let go. And hop off before Grounder could grab him.

Scratch still shooting around, and no sigh of them "Hide all you want, Animals. But you can't escape from us!" Mordecai, Daffy and Dudley take cover from being shot.

"Will that robot sure like his work." Daffy said.

While Scratch still shooting around, Grounder, somehow, lifted a car and toss it over to the animals. They saw it coming and run for it, as it's crashes down all broken.

Mordecai when to the traffic light, as he take out his sword and cut it, it drop down, when Scratch turn too late, he got smash on the head hard. Which his eyes hs yellow and red lights.

"I think they're starting to tire." Mordecai told them.

"Oh, great. In a few more hours, they'll barely be able to throw a car at us." Daffy add.

"So, why don't we just, throw some trucks at them?" Dudley asks.

Mordecai push the dumper at Scratch and Grounder who stop him, as all three turn around, as Grounder and Scratch hop on and when to Mordecai "One roasted bluejay. Coming up!" Scratch said.

Only then, the dumper was lifted by the garbage truck, which Dudley are in it "Ha ha! You jerks just got trashed." He got over and dump then in the garbage. And dump off too.

Scratch and Grounder shaking off the smelly garbage off of them, Scratch then was mad "Oooh! Those animals are gonna get it!" Only then they look up and saw the cement truck. And pour all the cement on them.

"Sorry, boys. We gotta build a parking lot where you're playin'." Daffy makes joke.

They watches and then run out of here. As so, Scratch and Grounder's heads pop out. And groan. Grounder then growl angrily "You rotten animals! Get back here and fight!" They try to get out of it.

Meanwhile, inside the building. Razor made it and then "Aha!" he saw all the gadgets and stuffs "There we go." He saw the cover up. Which looked like a motor.

Meanwhile back underground inside the Technodrome we find Meowth looking a little bit unpaitent as he said. "Shredder, why haven't you completed my new battle body armor?"

"Actually, I already did." Flip told him as he pushes a button which causes a hatch to open up & up comes Meowth's new battle body armor covered with a sheet.

"Excellent! I want you to add to it this Molecular Amplification Unit." Meowth said as he pulled out some kind of computer chip.

"But Why?" Flip asked.

Meowth runs over to a computer screen as he said. "Flip you fool, don't waste time." He then pushes a button that turns on the screen showing Scratch & Grounder trapped in cement.

"Your forces have depleated, the animals are on their way." Meowth said. "Install the chip now."

Meowth hands Flip the chip. Flip thinks for a moment & then he says. "All right I'll do it." That's when he gives Scooter the chip.

"Set him up Scooter." Flip said.

"Right Chief." Scooter said.

So Scooter walks up to the body & lifts up part of the sheet where he inserts the chip inside it's arm as Meowth rubbed his hands with a grin on his face.

"Ready Meowth?" Scooter asked.

"Yes, yes. Just go already." Meowth demanded as Scooter took him to the front of the body.

"Climb in from here, I think this is where the controls are." Scooter said as Meowth climbed inside. "But I think you might feel a little woozy once you wake up, good luck."

With that Meowth closes his eyes as Scooter covers his face with the sheet.

"All set?" Flip said as he stood by the controls.

"All set Chief, go for it." Scooter said.

With that Flip pulls down two levers & activates the machine which builds up lightning & strikes the battle body armor multiple times as Scooter covers his eyes from the bright light. And when Scooter uncovered his eyes that's when he notices something happening.

"Chief, Look!" Scooter said as he points to the hand that was twitching.

Flip walks up to it with excitement as the hand that was twitching moved up to the head & pulls off the sheet as Flip yelled. "It lives, LIVES I TELL YOU."

Meanwhile outside the Technodrome. The animals and Shifu made it here to the underground, when they stop here, Daffy has the grabbing hook, as he spin it and toss it up high towards the hole where the Go-Getter blast through. And so, they climb up as Dudley said "Up, we go gangs."

Back inside, Flip have the table lifted, as he and Scooter heard the computer "Animals Alert! Animals Alert!"

Flip was shocks and shouts "WHAT?! NO!"

"Oh no Chief! It's too soon!" Scooter said.

"Yes! And Meowth haven't come to his sense!" Flip runs to the chair with a mic and call out "Calling all soldiers! Stop the animals!"

Back outside, the hatch opened and all the Chan ninjas and the Techno Rover comes out from the Technodrome. Daffy and the others look down and saw them coming out "Oh great, just what we needed. Kill-crazed foot soldier bikers."

All the Chan ninjas line up and then aim their guns at them. The animals and Shifu watches as they fire their guns at them. They swing around and dodging the lasers. As the Techno Rover fired the missile and hits the wall which blow the animals off, but lucky they grab on, as the missile make a hole there, which now it's Shifu's chance to get it. "I'll try to take that Retro-Mutagen Ray, away from the Shredder." He climb up and inside the Technodrome.

"Let's breaks some Chans!" Dudley shouts as the animals let go and begin their fights.

"GO MEAN MACHINE!" Animals did a battle cries. Dudley knock them away, Daffy jab one's guts hard. And Mordecai slash them away.

At Doofenshmirtz's workshop, Razor was working on something, which on the other side, is a big balloon. Razor stop and turn on the Animals communicator and asks "Hey guys, how's it going?"

At the underground, Daffy, who was choke by Chan ninja's hands, and has the Animals communicator on and answer "UGH! We're a little busy here bub."

"Ok, I'll call ya later." Razor said.

Daffy turn annoying and said "You do that!" He turn it off and had enough as he punch his face shouting "Out of my face, jerk!" He look up and saw the pipe all rusted and had an idea "Hey, maybe some raw sewage would do the trick." He then call out "Mordecai, blade time."

Mordecai jump high with his sword and slash through the pipe, and the gross waters are about to burst, Daffy then kick both ninjas, Dudley got up and slide, as he shouts "HII-GEE-GEE!" he smash down the pipes and get all the water out, and splashes all the ninjas, which all of them are away, so do the Techno Rover, and all of them are way down the cracked hole.

The animals watches them going down, as Daffy said "Now, that's what I call a wash out." He chuckles of his joke and said to the readers "I guess I made a funny." So the animals run inside the Technodrome.

Meanwhile, inside the Channel six news. We see in the office of Kent Brockman, talking in the phone with someone, as his date. "So, what you say? A dinner, dancing? Just a two of us." he then saw Holly coming in and said fast "I'll call you back!" he hung up and snapped at her "Just what are you doing here, Trueblood?!"

Holly frown and answer "Mr. Brockman, I'm trying to get a story here."

"Then try harder, Trueblood. Four animals are running lose in this town and you didn't bring me a story of their threats!" Kent shouts in anger.

Holly has enough and told him "Mr. Brockman, please listen! Their on our side! And I've been with them in the past a week!"

Kent was shocks "Your taking side of those THINGS?!" He then snapped in anger "THAT'S IT TRUEBLOOD! YOUR FIRED!"

Holly then took out the Animal communicator and said "Here, take a look of this." Kent saw it and turn fear, thinking something he never thought.

"W-What is that?! One of their weapons?" Kent asks in fear.

Holly was in trouble, making him think it's a weapon. So she answer "It's, uh..." She frown and told him a lie like this "It's a hyper-animal death ray. Now, order me a news crew, or I'll turn this whole place into a flaming rubble!" She ordered.

Kent was scared and leave no choice "Uh, of course, Holly. Anything you say." He sign up the paper, as Holly left.

When she left, she sigh in relief "Boy, the think I had to do is to get a story." She walk out.

Back at Doofenshmirtz's workshop, we see Razor still working with a acetylene torch and wearing a fibre metal welding helmet, and almost to be done. While then, an old black woman coming then with stuff to clean up. She said "It's only me, Mr. Doofenshmirtz. I'm here to clean up."

Razor was having trouble, lucky for him he has a fibre metal welding helmet on. He said "Uh. You should come back a little later, would you?"

She came and then answer while dusting with a feather duster "Oh, I won't get in your way Doof. And what a mess here!" As then, she notice her feather duster burn all up. As it's heated up.

"Lady, would you please, leave?" Razor asks in annoying.

She grab a cloth and sprayer, as she spray on Razor's fibre helmet and wipe it "Oh, now I won't be bother to you."

Razor had enough "Will then, let me put it this way." He put up the helmet and shouts "SCRAM!"

She saw his face and said "Mr. Doofenshmirtz. You must have been here too very long, and been working too hard. You all furry up like a tiger." Razor were surprise, so he put it back on and back to work.

Inside the Technodrome, we see something that was shocking, we see a human like robot, a metal belt around his waist. A red boots. A metal shoulders pads. And has a big muscle arms, hands and chest. And the top head are Meowth's head! He groan, as so, he open his eyes and realize something, he look around and saw it "Wha... Am I? Yes! YES!" He laugh in madness as he finally in his Battle Body Armor! He try moving, so he use the control on the inside "Now, let's see if the Molecular Amplification circuits works."

He move the arm up, and the hand spin, turning it to snapper. He snap off the strape, as he stand up and off the table. He laughs very loud "Perfect! At last! I've become the most powerful pokemon with the powerful body!" He laughs and moving around the arms. "Now to get all my armies of Pokémon Warriors from Pokémon world!"

At the hallway. The animals searching, while Dudley said in worried "Master Shifu's out there alone, man."

"Will, Maybe we can keep an eye of him." Daffy said, as he stop as he saw the light "Look!" They all when in.

Inside, was a machine, three screens. They check things out, as Daffy asks "Oh, how do you work this thing. I've never work anything like this before."

Mordecai then press every buttons, as screen appears, right to the same portal room. Dudley saw that and said "Hey, it's that same room where it's go to Pokémon World!" They then, saw a human, which it's a robot. He asks "Who's that weirdo?"

"I have not idea." Daffy answer. He then saw it turning around, and saw Meowth's head! "But the guy with a head on it, look's like Meowth!"

Mordecai then, realize what's Meowth doing "He's going to bring all his warriors from Pokémon World!"

"That's what he thinks! Come on!" Daffy shouts as they run to stop Meowth before it's too late.

Meanwhile in the parking lots. Holly came out with Shaggy and Fred, with the stuff. As Puggsy came out as he said "Mr. Brockman just call about that order of yours."

"That old man doesn't know about the animals that he thinks." Holly explain to them "They're trying to save us from the invasion."

"If that's true, then one think you need is some proof." Puggsy said to her.

She walk to the animals Van, as she open the back, all the gadgets and equipment. She said "Here, look."

They look and were surprised. He said "If that's the case. That's good enough for me." They others agree.

Kent then came out with two cops as he shouts "Stop them!" They turn and saw them.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" She shouts as they all run in the van. As Shaggy close the back as Holly reverse the van.

"Gun it, Holly!" Puggsy shouts. As she drive the van out of here.

Kent and the cops are too late to stop them, Kent shouts in fury "OH! DANG IT!"

Back, inside the Technodrome, in a dark room, which a spot light shine the Retro Mutogen Ray that was inside the dome. Shifu look around, he's about to grab it, only it's vanish, he was shock that it was a trap. The whole lights was on as the hologram of Shredder appear, as he smirks behind his mask "So, you finally made it here. Eh pops?" Shredder/Flip smirks. "And here I am."

Shifu then turn, he saw another hologram "Or am I just right here?" Shifu look around, he see all the holograms of Shredder "Or here?" He laughs.

Shifu must find the real one as he swing his walking stick, but go through them "I've could be anywhere pops. Even if I'm right behind you." The real Shredder sneak behind him and swing his hand claw. Only he missed as Shifu kicked him away, as Shredder's holograms vanish. He groan and said "Nothing but a lucky shot old man. But if you want that ray. Your gonna have to face me and my blades." He smirks and raise his razor claw and spikes arm.

"And I shall beat you my boy. Like I did before i was a human. And spearing with Henry." As Shifu and Shredder/Flip begin their battle.

At the portal room, Meowth pull the lever and call "This is Lord Meowth, calling General Machamp to Pokémon World! Are you there?"

The portal was activated as Machamp appears with all the Pokémon warriors and said "Yes, I am here, my lord." All the warriors got their weapons ready and tanks. "The warriors and their weapons are ready my lord."

Meowth saw them and smirks "Ah, perfect!" He rub his hands. "Stand by when I open the portal, and then lead my warriors into this world! And to conquer it!" He laughs in madness.

Just them he hear someone shouts "Not so fast, Furball!" Meowth turn around and saw The animals here, and Daffy the one who shouts. "You're gonna have to conquer us first!"

Meowth then smirks "That should be very easy!" Of what the animals are seeing were shocks, Meowth was growing up to size "The Molecular Amplification circuits works!"

The animals run out of here as Meowth chase them. And while being chase, They were out of the Technodrome. As the animals turn as Daffy said "This guy's gettin' too big for his britches."

And by then, Meowth is growing up into super size and when to giant of his Battle Body Armor, he shouts "Now, wretched animals, you will face the wrath of Meowth!" He completed of his giant size.

The animals were very shocks, Dudley asks "That wasn't the same name of the movie?"

"I don't believe I saw that one dude." Mordecai answer.

"And I don't believe, I'm seeing this!" Daffy shouts. As Meowth took one step with a slam.

"Holy guacamole!" Dudley shouts in awes.

"Nothing can stop the almighty Meowth!" He shouts of his giant voice. He smashes open the ceiling from above and heading up towards the city.

Daffy got out the grabbing hook as he toss it up and got it. As he and the others climb up to stop Meowth and fast.

Back at the building, Razor got on the air and filling up the blimp. While then, he walk to the chains, he pull, as he opening the roof top. "Now, let's hope this works." Letting the blimp out, as he shouts "And away we go!"

Meanwhile, Meowth was on the streets and smashing all the buildings. The animals watches him destroy everything. As they missed the broken stuffs, Daffy asks "Where's Godzilla when you really need him?"

At the street, Holly still driving the animal van, and get over for the story and fast.

Back inside the Technodrome. Shifu and Flip still fighting, as he blocked Flip's sword and block again, he groan of Flip's strength. He backflip and jump over and hide from him.

Shredder follows and said "Your nothing but a useless red panda, old man." He look behind, he see nothing. "Why don't you just stand your ground and fight?"

"You have forgotten the lessons I taught you, Flip." Shifu appears behind him and hit him down with his stick "You can never win. Gentle always turns away strong."

He move away from Flip's swing, as he's getting mad "You wretched panda!"

Meanwhile in the street, The animals saw Meowth is about to stomp them, Dudley said "Well, guys, it's been great knowing you."

As then, a lasers came out of nowhere and hits Meowth. He was surprised. The animals look up and saw the rope ladder drop from above. "What the?" Daffy asks in surprise.

"Come on, guys!" Razor shouts from above, so they climb up, and got in, the jet that's like an eagle. And attach to the blimp with the symbol on it. He said "Welcome aboard the Animal Blimp!"

"Does that thing really work?" Daffy asks in awes.

"Just watch." Razor said as he fired the lasers at Meowth as he's getting annoying and angry.

"HII-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouts.

"This still isn't gonna stop that super size creep. We gotta shrink him down." Daffy said.

Then Dudley said something stupid "Hey, I know! Let's wash him in hot water!" Daffy frown of his stupidly.

they fly around as missing Meowth's hand from getting hit by him "Something in that body expanding his molecule." He and Mordecai were ready to hop out "We got to put it out his commission."

Meowth turn and control his body, Razor then release the blimp and the jet flies as he said "Take the control!"

"What control?!" Daffy asks of shock.

They flies around as Razor and Mordecai jump and landed on Meowth's shoulder. While then, the Animal Van made it, as Holly came out with the others and got all things up. As They saw Giant Meowth "What on earth is that?!" She asks in shock.

"The head on top is like the cat." Puggsy was shocks and awes "Wait til Mr. Brockman get a load of this."

Mordecai and Razor found the way in as they slip in the hole of Meowth's body shoulder, And Holly have the camera pointed at Meowth "Wait til the world get the eyes for of this!"

Meowth then grab the blimp and Dudley and Daffy having trouble flying. "Daffy? Can you drive this thing?"

"No!" Daffy answer.

"Will I can't either!" Dudley shouts.

"Yeah, I guessed that. We'll just have to improvise!" Daffy shouted. And they flies around and can't fly it.

Meowth let go and grab the jet, but miss it. Mordecai and Razor on inside the robot body, as Razor said "I'm getting some heavy, heavy energy reading from over there." Razor point to the right.

Meowth tries to smash the jet but keep on flying around him, Daffy said "Hey, I'm starting to get the hang of this." he chuckles.

"Now let's eradicate that creep, man." Dudley said as they dive the jet towards Meowth.

Inside the shoulder, Mordecai and Razor swing as he said "Oops! We must be in the shoulder joint." They hop when the gears moving "Let's just hop Meowth doesn't make any sudden moves."

Back outside, Daffy pushes the button and dropped the bomb on the other shoulder and explode, which didn't damages him, Back inside, they heard it and hop down, and landed on the ground.

They look around as Razor spotted the computer chip "There it is!" Mordecai got out his sword and run to it.

"Let's cut it out!" Mordecai said as he tries cutting it but no use.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Technodrome, Shifu and Shredder now face to face. Which Shifu block his sword with his stick while talking "You have corrupted my teaching. Your brother, Henry have brought dishonor upon the noble Chan clan." He block which Flip slice through but jammed. And Shifu broke it off and toss it away "And you have follow his footstep and brought shame to this family. Now you will pay for your crimes." He tackle Flip down.

Back on the streets, Meowth has grab the jet finally. And bring then to his level "Now, Animals. Your finish!" Meowth said with a smirks. He's about to crash them.

Inside the shoulder joint. Mordecai can't cut the computer chip off, it's tough, Razor stop him and said "This is taking to long. We got to shrink this guy down!" He grab his bo staff and jab through the computer chip and was destroy. "NOW!"

Meowth feel something wrong, he slowly shrinking down as he let go the jet. "NNNOOOO!" Meowth yells.

Inside, Mordecai and Razor saw the whole room shrinking down, "We gotta get out of here before we be crush!" He and Mordecai climb up the rope.

They manage to get out, when Razor was the last, he to Meowth "Excuse us." Meowth turn his head and was shock, as Mordecai and Razor jump off and got in the jet. As now, Meowth has shrink back down to regular size. They landed as they all got out and run towards Meowth.

"I am Meowth the all-powerful. I have never been defeated." He shouts in anger.

"Well, you never tangled with us animals before, pal." Dudley said, as they got their weapons and begin battling Meowth of his Battle Body armor.

"LET'S KICK SOME FUR AND FEATHERS!" They shouts together. as Meowth swing his arms and got hit on the side by Razor's bo staff.

Meowth must do something, as he got his hand turn to radio to call Flip, he switch it on and said "Shredder! Come quickly!"

Inside the Technodrome, Shredder/Flip heard Meowth and listen "I need some help now!" Shifu jump towards him but Flip grab him and toss him aside.

"Sorry to split our battle, Pop!" He use the device as the electric gone around Shifu as he's trap in the electric cage. "But I've got something to do. Beside, you wouldn't have won, anyway." He run out of here. With the ray.

"The Retro Mutogen Ray." He was shock that he realize something "He's going to use on the animals." He tries to get out of the electric cage. But no use, he had an idea, he unscrew the screw, when he did it, he toss it and hit the device Flip use. He pick up his walking stick, he break it and toss the half away. He's about to go after him but then.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you pop." Someone said. Shifu hear it and couldn't believe that he know that voice.

He turn and was shocks, and couldn't believe what's he's seeing, Scooter Chan. He's little son. "No, no. It cannot be true." He stare at him all shock.

"Yes Pop it's true." Scooter said as he started to explaining to him "After my big brother Henry was sent to jail for life I knew I had to step out of my shadow & show the world what a ruthless kid I can be. And when I learned that Flip planned to follow Henry's footsteps I knew I had to step in & help him in taking over this world. the only reason I chose to do this was because I was sick & tired of being treated like a little baby with people always telling me I'm to little for big stuff." He lower his head down as he frown "Well no more, I'm stepping out of my past & look to a future. A future with Flip being complete ruler & me as his 2nd in Command. And if it means destroying you, my own Father... Then so be it." He charge at him with his razor claw, as Shifu dodge it as he jump over him.

"I couldn't believe this, Scooter." He block his claws with his stick "You too. Have put shame among our family." He jump back away. "And now you took side to Flip, and become a criminal, like Henry. And now Flip." He blocked his claws and roundhouse kick Scooter away. He stand up and face to face. "You three have dishonor our clan and our family." He jump forward and swing is stick, as Scooter jump back. As Scooter jump kick, only Shifu move as he drop down, hurting himself.

"Say what you want, pop. But I must do I must do pop." He jump towards him and claw him, only Shifu move away and blocked every thrust Scooter doing with his razor claws. Shifu must do something to end this fight, and stopping Flip fast. So he leave no choice. He jump back and then, he kicked him hard and knocked out cold. "I am sorry, my son. But I must stop Flip with that ray." He run out and hurry fast.

Meanwhile at the street, Meowth has the hands turn to axes to cut them, while their battle, Flip arrived with the ray. The animals saw him with that ray and turn fear "Oh no! It's that retro muto thingamabob!"

Razor then said while he dodge Meowth's axes "He's gonna use it to turn us back into ordinary animals."

"Well, gang, looks like it's back to the old pet shop for us." Daffy said in sadness.

Shredder now stand with a smirk behind the mask and Meowth walk beside him as Flip aim his ray "You got that right." He chuckles and said "Tonight, I dine on roasted meats." When Flip about to fire, Shifu made it in time. As he toss his stick, as so, he destroyed the Retro Mutogen Ray. He shouts in anger "NNNOOOOO!"

"Master Shifu!" Mordecai shouts.

Meowth turn to Flip and said "Climb on my back." Shredder hop on as Meowth's arms turn to wings and flies up and when back underground to the Technodrome.

They walk to Shifu and Mordecai said in shocks "Master, that device was your only hope of being human again."

"I had to destroy it to save you." Shifu said to them.

"Then what happen to Meowth and that kid Shredder?" Dudley asks.

They walk over to the giant hole with the hook still there as Daffy asks "How much you wanna bet their gonna try open that dimensional portal? Come on." They slide down the rope.

"Listen, if you can get the Shredder away from that portal. Maybe I can shut his operating down for good." Razor said as he slide down the rope.

Inside the Technodrome, and in the room of dimensional portal. Meowth and Shredder and Scooter and all the Chan soldiers here as Meowth call out "General Machamp. It is time!" Flip activated the portal. As all the Pokémon Warriors see it opened.

"We are ready, lord Meowth." Machamp said.

As so, Daffy sneak behind him and said "Not so fast, chrome breath." he jump on him and toss him aside. And Dudley kick Meowth's back.

Razor open the hatch and switch the units upside down. As now, Machamp and all the Pokémon Warriors came through the portal "Stop those Animals!" He shoot at them.

Daffy fighting Flip with his sais as there shooting, he said "Step it up, Razor!" He kick Flip away. The Pokémon Warriors fire their weapons.

Razor was done as he close it "There, that's that. Let jam out of here!" The animals now run out of here from Meowth, Scooter and Flip, as the whole Technodrome started to rumble. Of they looked and was shocks, the portal acting weird, as it's sucking the whole room and all the Pokémon Warriors back to Pokémon World. Meowth hold on and Flip too as holding Scooter.

"The portal must have been reverse!" Meowth know what when wrong.

The animals and Shifu keep running and hear winds blowing, Daffy asks "What's going on?"

Outside on underground, the Technodrome then was sucked inside out and then, sucked through and vanish. The animals and Shifu have made it out of here. They look up, and stand up as Mordecai asks "How did you do that, Razor?"

"I reverse the flow of the portal. It pull it's self to Pokémon World." Razor answer.

"Aright, guys! We did it! We won!" Dudley shouts in excited.

"We sure did, dude." Mordecai said with a smile, then turn sad. "But, I'm afraid that Master Shifu will never be human now."

"Ah, well, perhaps it is my karma to live my life as a red panda." Shifu said and accepted his fate. As he smiled and said to them "The important thing is that you are safe and we are together."

"I second that emotion." Daffy said and smiled. They now leave for home.

Meanwhile, inside the Technodrome. They were all laying on the floor. Flip groan as he's confuse "What the? What just happen? Where are we?" He look out the window and was shocked. Their in Pokémon World. It was almost turning waste lands, he see all the broken buildings. And all the Pokémon Warriors here. "The Pokémon World?! NO!"

Meowth laughs as he's home and smirks "At last, I can conquer my home world!"

Flip refuse and remove his mask and shouts in whining "But I don't want to conquer this place. I want to conquer Earth."

"In Pokémon World. I am absolute master. You will do my bidding from now on." Meowth said to him with a frown.

"I The Shredder takes order from no one!" Flip shouts.

"Were see about that, Flip Chan. Were see about that." Meowth said as they both arguing. As so, Scooter saw them as he sigh as he takes off his helmet & wondering.

"Why must chief & Meowth keep fighting with everything?" Scooter ask himself.

Meanwhile in their sewer home, they're watching the news report Holly giving "The Animals turned out to be the saviors of the city as they fought off an alien invasion. That is, of course, some of the people have something to say about them."

Holly talk to the old woman as she said "Animals are smelly and disgusting. I say hang on for them." She frown.

And to two fans of the animals "Oh there like, totally cool man." she said.

"Yeah, I want to be like them when I grow up." He said.

We see on the screen four shadows figures with a frown. Which matches the animals "Who are they? Where do they come from? it's a complete mystery. But I'll continue, to update the exploid. Of these Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals! Holly Trueblood. Happy Hour news." She wink.

The animals and Shifu smiled as Daffy said in joy "All right! Now we can relax, catch some boob tube, and forget about all that weirdness we just went through."

"For now, but I fear we have not seen the last of Shredder, or Meowth." Shifu said.

"Ah, your worry too much master." Razor told him.

"Yeah, I bet we never even hear as much as a peep out of them again." Dudley said.

While then, the TV Announcer was heard "Stay tuned for tonight's Sci-Fi Chiller thriller killer Movie. It's a real classic," Dudley hear as he turn and listen "'The Evil Cat From Pokémon World.'" Dudley flings when he and the animals heard that title.

They were mad and annoying of that word and muttered of that TV and wanted to watch something else too. They have a rough day of battling. And hope they never see them again.

* * *

**Hooo That's done at last. That's done finally, and hope Mr. Cartoon liking this episode. So Read and Review folks.**


End file.
